He Was Always There When I Needed Him
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: When Caroline opened the door the last person Caroline expected to see was Hayley standing with a little girl at her side. What could possibly have happened for the wolf girl to show up on her doorstep? Series
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I first posted this over on Ao3 and first wrote it after the season 3 finale of Originals so keep that in mind while reading this, please.**

Caroline's day started out like any other. She had breakfast with Alaric and the girls before having to leave for work at the news station. She returned home later in the evening, spent time with the girls and helped Alaric with dinner as much as she could anyway which wasn't saying much sense she wasn't that good in the kitchen to begin with when the doorbell ranged.

Caroline wiped her hands on a dish towel. "I got it!" She told Alaric, she paused by the girls. "Dinners almost ready, girls. Why don't you help Daddy set the table and then wash your hands before dinner."

"Okay!" She heard the scraping of chairs behind her as Josie and Lizzie did as they were told.

She walked through the house toward the door, the doorbell sounded again signaling whoever was on the other side was growing impatient. She swung the door open and froze on the spot in surprise at the sight of the dark haired girl. "Hayley?"

"I know me showing up on your doorstep must be a surprise." She shifted on her feet her arm reaching out to her side.

Caroline followed the movement and her eyes widened as they landed on the little girl at her side who couldn't be more then five years old at the most just a year older than her own daughters. The little girl, had dark blonde curls and blue eyes and Hayley's facial features. Caroline quickly realized that she must of been Klaus and Hayley's daughter.

"I need your help." Hayley's voice brought Caroline's eyes back to her.

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of her daughters', scampering feet on the hardwood floor and their small voices calling out to her. "Mommy, dinners ready and we washed our hands. Come eat."

Caroline paused turning in the door way to see her girls side by side. "Go ahead and eat with your father. I'll be there in a few minutes." The girls hesitated. "Go on." She encouraged, watching as they retreated further into the house to the kitchen.

Caroline turned back to Hayley to see her watching after her daughters. "What could you possibly need my help with?"

But before Hayley could respond Caroline could hear the heavy footfalls of Alaric as he neared them. "Caroline, whose at the door?" Alaric's voice cut through the air.

Caroline paused glancing at him as he came to stand just beside her, his eyes on Haley and the blonde haired little girl. "Right." Caroline looked back and forth between the two. "You two never actually met. Hayley this is Alaric Saltzman. Alaric this is Hayley Marshall, she's a werewolf."

"Hybrid actually." Corrected Hayley, catching Caroline by surprise.

"Okay? Why is there a hybrid and a kid at our door?" Alaric look to Caroline as if she had the answer.

Hayley sighed. "I need your help."

"And again I don't know how I could help you." Caroline frowned. "We don't even like each other. Why would you come to me of all people for help?"

"It's Klaus and his family." Answered Hayley. "And your the only one who can help me. Believe me I wouldn't be here if I wasn't desperate." She looked to Caroline. "Please.. just at least hear me out."

Caroline felt her chest tightened at the sound of Klaus's name. It had been a little over a year and a half since she had shown up in New Orleans with the girls for his help only to find out that no one had seen or heard from him in three years. It had always niggled at the back of her mind but she told herself that it was Klaus. He was fine. He was always fine. But now she wasn't so sure about that. And if Klaus was in danger than the least she could do was hear Hayley out.

Caroline looked to Alaric. "Alaric, I-"

"No, it's fine." Alaric cut her off, he had a hard time denying Caroline anything once he fell in love with her. "But I'm not inviting a hybrid into our home where are girls sleep."

"You don't have to invite her in." Said Caroline. "I can go talk with her somewhere else."

Hayley scoffed. "I came here for help not to hurt anyone. And I wouldn't hurt two defenseless little girls. I have one of my own and I wouldn't wish any harm to come to her."

Alaric looked from her to Caroline than to the little girl at her side. "Don't make me regret this." He muttered, exhaling out a sigh. "Come in."

Caroline stepped back allowing Hayley to pass the threshold. Caroline closed the door just as a small voice sounded. "Mommy are they going to help Daddy?" Caroline turned to see the blonde little girl staring up at Hayley with hopeful eyes.

"I hope so." Said Hayley, glancing up from her daughter's eyes to Caroline.

"Has she eaten? We were about to sit down for dinner." Caroline glanced from the little girl to Hayley to the little girl again.

"I was going to take her to get something to eat after I talked with you." Answered Hayley running a hand along her daughter's shoulder.

Caroline nodded and crouched down to the little girl's level. "Hi there, sweetie. What's your name?"

The girl stepped closer to her mother, looking up to Hayley. "It's okay. She's a friend." Hayley assured her daughter with a comforting smile.

The little girl looked back to Caroline. "Hope." She mumbled quietly.

"Hope. It's fitting." Caroline smiled kindly. "I'm an old friend of your father's. My name's Caroline. I have two daughter's around your age, their not much younger than you." Caroline paused making sure Hope was following along to what she was saying. "We were just about to sit down for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Hope nodded, no longer leaning into her mother as she had been.

"Do you like pasta? Ric here makes a mean chicken Alfredo dish." Caroline sent Ric a smile.

"I like pasta." Hope nodded a smile appearing.

"Good, how about I introduce you to my daughters and we'll get you something to eat, and maybe after dinner you can have a few cookies." Caroline glanced up at Hayley. "If that's alright with you, of course."

"It's fine." Hayley assured, taking Hope's hand in hers.

Caroline nodded, straightening back up. "We can talk while the girls eat." Caroline told Hayley leading them further into the kitchen where Lizzie and Josie were already seated at the table patiently. "Girls, I liked you to meet a new friend, her name's Hope." Caroline pulled out a chair across from Lizzie and Josie and gestured for the little girl to climb up while Alaric got another plate setting from the cabinet and place it on the table.

Hope looked to her mother first before climbing into the chair and settling comfortably. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie."

"I'm Josie."

While the girls introduced themselves and began to ask each other questions quietly Alaric dished out food onto their plates and Caroline poured them each a glass of juice. "Go ahead and eat up." Caroline smiled softly and waited till the girls started to eat before moving back toward the kitchen island, and waving Hayley over as Alaric came to stand beside her. "Alright, so why don't you start with what happened to Klaus?"

"It's a long messy story and really complicated." Hayley sighed.

Caroline glanced towards the girls before looking back to Hayley. "We got some time."

Hayley nodded, taking a deep breath before launching into the story. The full story of the whole prophecy and sire lines that led up to the events of the Mikaelson's fall; by the end of it Caroline was leaning back against the counter, stunned, trying to process everything.

Alaric shook his head in disbelief. "Here, I thought we had problems a year ago when we were still dealing with Reyna Cruz."

Caroline ignored him. "Let me get this straight, Marcel, a vampire Klaus saved when he was just a boy and raised like his own son, incapacitated Klaus, poisoned Freya, Klaus's long lost sister whose a witch, bit Elijah and Kol - Kol who was supposed to be dead but was brought back by a witch name Davina who he was in love with and was also like a daughter to this Marcel - with a bite more lethal than Klaus's bite and not to mention the fact that Rebekah's hexed. And the only reason why any of the Mikaelson's are still okay is because their all anchored to Klaus whose been in unimaginable agony to save his family." Caroline paused. "Am I getting this right?"

Hayley nodded just as Lizzie's voice filtered over to them. " Mommy, can we have dessert now."

Caroline looked over to see all three girls looking over at them expectantly. "As long as you have finished all of your dinner."

"We did." Said Josie, looking eager for dessert.

Caroline grabbed up three small plates and three glasses, Alaric moving in sync with her removing their used plates and glasses and putting them in the dishwasher and walking over with the full plate of cookies and glass of milk. Hayley watched them as they moved in sync looking the perfect picture of domesticity.

After giving the girls three cookies each and a glass of milk Caroline moved back toward the counter. " I don't see how I'm going to be able to help you."

"I was unable to find cures for any of them." Hayley admitted. '"But I heard about a type of witch that could syphon magic. And I know your daughters are syphoners."

"You want my daughters to syphon the werewolf bites, the hex, the witch poisoning? Are you out of your mind?" Alaric shook his head sharply. " Absolutely not!"

Hayley looked to Caroline ignoring Alaric completely. "I don't know where else to go, what else to do. This may be my only chance to save them. To save my daughter's family. You have to help me."

"No." Said Caroline vehemently. " I am not getting my daughter's mixed up in this chaos. They should be no where near this mess you all found yourselves in."

Alaric who had been tense, shoulders relaxed with relief at Caroline's refusal to get their daughters involved.

"Caroline, please." Hayley hated to plea to anyone but she would if she had to. "This might be my only shot at saving them and Klaus. You owe Klaus after everything he's done for you. He kept Stefan safe, he saved you more than once. He-"

"Hayley, stop." Caroline cut her off firmly. "I didn't say I wasn't going to help. There's another syphoner vampire witch, and she's far more experienced in this syphoning magic business ."

Hayley paused. "I'm listening."

Caroline slipped her phone into her pocket. "So I was able to get a hold of Stefan and Valarie, their going to be here in a few days."

The girls had eaten and Caroline had gotten all three of them settled on the couch watching a little TV, while they sat in the kitchen with Hayley at the table.

"So she's going to help?" Asked Hayley.

Caroline nodded. "She is. We should leave tomorrow though."

"Leave?" Alaric repeated in confusion brow furrowing. "Thought you just said that Stefan and Valarie were coming here."

"They are." Said Caroline, not looking at him but staring steadily at Hayley. "But we need to go get Hope's father and bring him back here."

Alaric frowned. "It could be dangerous Caroline. We should just let his family handle it once Valarie helps them."

"Klaus has been suffering for years in agony for his family." Caroline said firmly, leveling him with a hard look. "And now that I know what's happened to him I can't just sit here and do nothing. I won't. " She turned her hard gaze to Hayley. "And I don't care if I have to do it alone."

"Caroline, are you sure about this?" asked Alaric eyes filled with concern.

The night had passed fairly quickly and Caroline was just waiting for Hayley to return so they could hit the road.

"Yes." She said firmly. "I know you're worried but I have to do this. I owe Klaus at least this much. Depending on how long it'll take to find where their keeping Klaus I should be back in a few days at the most, tomorrow if we're lucky."

Alaric looked like he was about to say something but the sound of the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

Caroline quickly went to answer it and let Hayley and Hope in.

"Hope!" Josie and Lizzie came scampering down the stairs. "Come play with us." The girls ushered her into their play room, the sound of Hope's giggles as she allowed the twins to lead her further in the house.

Hayley looked after her daughter disappearing further in the home, looking like she wanted to follow.

"She'll be safe here." Caroline promised.

Hayley didn't doubt that but the last thing she wanted to do was leave her with Alaric who she only just met even if Hope seemed to really like Caroline and his daughters. But still it was necessary. "I took care of hiding away the others." Hayley changed the subject, referring to the rest of the Mikaelson family.

"Then we should go. Hopefully by the time we return Valarie and Stefan will be here." Suggested Caroline. "I just want to say bye to the girls first." She glanced at Hayley. " I'm certain you want to do the same."

Hayley nodded, walking further into the house to where the girls disappeared to, Caroline moved to follow but was stopped by Alaric. "You better come back to us ."

Caroline could see the worry written clearly on his face. " I will." Caroline promised.

"Good cause I don't know what the girls or I would do if something were to happen to you." Said Alaric.

Caroline took his hand and squeezed it reassuring. "You won't have to find out." Caroline dropped his hand before he could respond and followed after the girls wanting to see them before she left.

The car ride had been mostly silent on the way to New Orleans. The only time Hayley and Caroline had spoken was when they stopped for gas and called Ric just a little over an hour ago to check on the girls.

But as they neared the city limits of New Orleans just half an hour away Caroline broke the silence. "Do you know where they might be keeping him?"

"I have a few ideas." Hayley admitted. "There's the Garden, or Klaus's home or the cemetery. We should check the garden and cemetery first. Marcel's most likely once again took up residence in the Mikaelson compound and if we can keep him from finding out why we're here or that we're even in the city the easier this will be for us."

"Avoiding the vampire that has a bite even more lethal than Klaus sounds like a good plan to me." Caroline rather not get mixed up with him, she'd been affected by a wolf bite more than she'd like.

"We shouldn't split up. New Orleans isn't like Mystic Falls. It's far more dangerous." Warned Hayley.

"I can handle my own." Caroline defended. "But I see your point. You know this would be so much simpler if we knew his exact location."

"We don't have a witch to do a locator spell, they would need something of Klaus's and we're already here, no point in waiting for your witch friend to do one." Responded Hayley impatiently.

"I wasn't suggesting we wait. I want to help Klaus just as much as you do." Maybe even more but Caroline let that go unsaid, her feelings for Klaus were complicated and even now she didn't completely understand them.

Hayley sighed, knowing she had snapped for no reason. "I know, it's just, this is the first real chance I've had in years of saving my daughter's family and making sure she'll actually have memories of her dad and not just a letter he left to her."

Hayley took her eyes briefly off the road to see the conviction in Caroline's eyes, the determination in the set of the blondes features, the belief in her every word. "And you." Replied Hayley with gratitude . "This wouldn't be possible without your help."

Caroline was surprised by her words and only nodded not knowing what to say. She marveled at how things have changed, years ago she wouldn't be able to even stand Hayley and now here they were trying to save Klaus and his family and it was the most civilized conversation either ever had with one another. The car once again fell into a silence as Hayley returned her eyes to the road and they must have covered more ground than they realized as they entered the city limits of New Orleans.

Caroline followed Hayley through the streets of New Orleans, thankful that they were always full with tourist making it easy for them to blend in. She didn't bother asking Hayley where they were going trusting that Hayley knew where she was taking them. They ended up at a old property and Hayley led her inside and to lower ground, and since they weren't at the cemetery she assumed it was the garden.

It was damp and old and poorly retained. The walls were only half finished with bricks stopping mid way. "What is this place?"

"It's where Marcel would keep the vampires that broke his rules. He would seal them up here, and he would starve them to the point of desiccation for years until he decided to free them or not." Hayley moved around, it didn't appear that Klaus was being kept there but she searched the place wanting to be thorough. "It was a prison of sorts for the vampires of the French Quarter."

Caroline's face scrunched up. "That's pretty morbid even for us vampires."

"Come on, let's go." Hayley sighed in irritation at coming up empty on their search for Klaus. "He isn't here. Hopefully he's in the cemetery or else we might have to try the compound and have a run in with Marcel which is the last thing we want to happen if we want to make it out of this city alive."

Caroline followed Hayley out of the garden. "You know wherever he's being kept Marcel might have the place being guarded. If that turns out to be the case we need to keep our guard up."

Hayley glanced at Caroline in surprise. "Good thinking. I hadn't considered that but it's a high possibility. We should be prepared if that happens.." she paused. "Just how much willing are you to get your hands bloody?"

Caroline looked at Hayley raising her head high. "This is Klaus we're trying to save." Said Caroline a hint of steel leaking into her tone. "I'll do whatever I have to."

Hayley shared a look with Caroline locking gazes with the blonde before nodding. "Good."

By the time they reached the cemetery the sun had set, the sky darkening. They moved through the cemetery. "Are we going to have to search this whole place?" Caroline wondered, if that were the case they were mostly likely going to be here well into the next morning.

"If we have to. It'll be a lot easier if there were some indication to where he was." Hayley responded as they walked by crypt after crypt.

"Why would Marcel even put him here, anyway." Caroline wondered .

"The irony I would guess." Hayley shrugged. "After all this is where Davina is buried and he blamed Klaus for her death."

Caroline nodded but paused mid step throwing her arm out in front of Hayley just as they reached another turn in the maze like cemetery.

"What-" Hayley began but Caroline quickly put a finger to her own lips in a signal for her to be quiet and nodded her head around the crypt they were just about to pass, Hayley looked around and notice there were several vampires who we're standing to attention and circling the area. Hayley whirled her eyes back around to Caroline and they both nodded with the knowledge that this was the sign they needed that they were on the right path.

Caroline pulled out her phone bringing up the message screen and immediately began typing, a moment later she showed it to Hayley.

There's six of them, two standing guard and four circling, we divide and conquer, come at them from the sides, take out the ones circling then take care of the two standing guards.

Hayley read over the text out plan, thinking it over weighing the pros and cons before deciding she liked the plan Caroline quickly came up with. She nodded her agreement. Caroline quickly pocketed her phone and with one last shared look they split off with Hayley going left and her going right.

Caroline moved around the surrounding crypts for coverage, she waited with her back pressed against the stone crypt peering around the side waiting for when one of them would turn their backs as they circled the area again. And when she finally did see her opening, she took a deep solidifying breath, preparing herself for what she had to do and vamp-sped forward, plunging her hand through his back, feeling his sticky blood wetting her hand instantly as she wrapped her fingers tightly around his heart, her grip tight and unyielding.

She could hear the vampire gasp out in pain, choking on his own blood that rose up from his chest, she could hear the horrible gurgling sound he made, Caroline winced at the sound before hardening her resolve and yanking her hand from his chest, taking his heart with her, the vampire dropped to the ground lifeless, his skin already desiccating, turning grey with black veins.

Caroline opened her hand, allowing the heart to drop with a plop with a sickening thud at the same time she looked up to the other vampire noticing her, a angry snarl left his mouth, his eyes darkening, fangs dropping, veins rising, she barely had time to react before she felt herself being slammed, her back colliding painfully into a stone wall with a resounding smack, hands gripping tightly around her throat, squeezing painfully.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you're dying tonight bitch!" He snarled at her fangs flashing.

Caroline gasped as his grip tighten and she struggled trying to break free of his grip not bothering to try and reason with him after all what could she possibly say? He saw her rip out the heart of his buddy right in front of him with his own eyes.

She tried to pry his hands off her but he was stronger than she was but she wasn't about to go down without a fight, instead of trying to pry his hands from her throat she snatched out her arms gripping his head and snapping his neck with a hard twist. The vampires hands around her throat released and he collapsed to the ground for the time being. She instantly knelt down, plunging her hand into his chest and yanking his heart out. She didn't want this coming back to bite her in the ass after all was said in done.

She stood up and realized she must have caused more commotion than she realized because the standing guards flash forward onto the scene. She swallowed nervously looking between the two. "Any chance I claim self defense you'll actually believe me?"

They hissed, crouching and rushed forward, but she vamp sped out of their path, and appeared behind one, and went to snap his neck but he whirled around grabbed her and sent her flying into a tomb, her head smashing painfully into stone, she fell to the ground in a heap letting out a groan but she knew she had to get up immediately she couldn't give them a chance to finish her off. She pushed herself up just as the vampire rushed her and braced herself and waited, and then punched her hand into his chest, ripping out his heart.

She looked up in time as the other vampire advance on her but Hayley appeared in front of him, ripping out his heart, she dropped the heart and turned to face her. "You alright?" Hayley looked a little worse for wear, hair tangled, blood on the corner of her lip, her hybrid eyes flashing, her shirt smudged with dirt. Though Caroline didn't imagine she looked much better.

Caroline nodded, though she could feel the warm wet substance of blood trailing down her temple. "Yeah. Nothing I won't survive from."

Hayley nodded and they both moved toward the stone area that the vampires had been heavily guarding. "We gotta hurry, we don't need any other vampires showing up."

"Wait." Caroline paused, picking up on a faint sound. "Do you hear that?" It sounded like a slowed down heart beat.

Hayley paused. "Sounds like a heart. A slow beating one."

"Exactly. He's here." Caroline listened carefully following the sound to a bricked wall by some crypts. "Here." She said. And swung her fist out, pummeling the brick wall and began tearing it down, Hayley following her lead, only stopping when they made a big enough gap and could make out the broad-shouldered figure that was being sealed there.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, a wave of emotion rising in her chest . "Klaus?" Her eyes roamed his entire face, his eyes were opened and he seemed to be aware but it was like he couldn't focus as his eyes flickered all around her and back again never staying in one place. "Klaus?" She reached a hand out, after wiping the blood off her hands onto her jacket and touched his face, her hand cupping his jaw. But he showed no reaction, no recognition of her, no sign that he actually felt her touch. All she could see was pain written clearly on his face, eyes blank.

"We don't have time for this, Caroline ." Hayley said impatiently and started to tear away the rest of the bricks sealing Klaus up.

Caroline nodded, dropping her hand and started tearing at the bricks. Knowing Hayley was right. They had to hurry.

Renewed with a new sense of urgency Caroline and Hayley had the wall tore down in just a matter of minutes and then they were supporting Klaus's weight in between the two of them and vamp-sped back to the car, loading Klaus into the back seat before starting the car and driving away from the cemetery quickly.

Caroline glanced back at Klaus's unmoving form. "What's keeping him like that?"

"A dark object is embedded inside his chest. A blade. It keeps him down and it's agonizing." Hayley informed her matter-of-factly.

"Shouldn't we pull it out?" Caroline demanded.

"We can't; for one he's going to be starving and we need to keep him away from the human population until that's no longer the case." Hayley shook her head. "But more importantly Freya , Kol, Rebekah and Elijah are all tied to him, he's their anchor and I don't know how Freya's spell actually works. If we wake him before the others are all cured I don't know what could happen to them and I can't let Klaus's sacrifice for the last four years be for nothing."

Caroline wanted to argue but this wasn't about her. This was about Klaus and his family . So instead she said nothing and turned her gaze out the window.

"He'll be fine once this is all over." Said Hayley, drawing Caroline eyes back to her. " I know you're worried even if you won't admit it to yourself."

Caroline looked away from her . Of course she was worried. Klaus was her friend but that wasn't all he was but she tried not to think about her complicated feelings for him. She knew if she analyzed her feelings more closely her simple life she created for herself with Alaric and the girls wouldn't be so simple anymore.

Hayley had dropped Caroline back off at her house before taking Klaus's body to where she was keeping the rest of the Mikaelson's. She returned shortly to Caroline and Alaric's home and was welcomed by Hope who seemed to be enjoying spending time with her two new friends Lizzie and Josie.

Caroline had cleaned up and had already filled Alaric in on what had happened in New Orleans. Alaric had been concerned and was just glad Caroline had made it back in one piece.

The next two days were tense. Hayley had rented out a family suite at an inn Caroline had recommended and Hayley often left to check on where she was keeping all the Mikaelson's, Hope spent most of her time with the twins. Alaric watched over them most of the time when he wasn't working.

And Caroline tried to keep busy, needing to distract herself. It was increasingly difficult, knowing they had Klaus back, knowing he was in agonizing pain and they were doing nothing to ease his suffering. She called in sick with work, and did tasks around the house anything to keep her busy, to push the urge to go find Hayley and just pull the damn blade from Klaus's chest and give herself peace of mind that she didn't have currently knowing he was in unimaginable pain.

It was a relief when Stefan and Valarie arrived if a little awkward. Caroline had gotten past her Stefan issues and even though her and Alaric had called off the engagement because she just wasn't at where he was, there was this tenseness between him and Alaric and then her and Stefan. Though that had more to do with the fact that she had chosen her family over Stefan but he had obviously gotten over it having gotten back with Valarie.

Caroline was quick to skip over the awkwardness and called Hayley who was at the inn with Hope. And it wasn't long before Hayley showed up with Hope and told her to go play with her friends. Hope had been more than happy to go to the playroom and find her friends. They had waited until they could hear the girls playing amongst themselves before getting down to business.

"So you're Valarie?" Hayley eyed the other blonde up. "You can syphon magic?"

"You must be Hayley?" Valarie returned. "Caroline tells me you need wolf bites, witch poison and a dark hex syphoned."

"Yes and I rather not sit around and chat about it." Hayley said pointedly. "So can you help me or not?"

Stefan who had remained mostly quiet spoke up. "She will. Klaus helped me when I showed up in New Orleans. The least we can do is return the favor."

"Syphoning not a problem." Said Valarie. "Just lead the way and we'll get this done."

Hayley nodded and made her way to the door with Stefan and Valarie following close behind. Caroline followed after them. "I'm coming with."

"Caroline." Alaric protested.

"I'll be back." Caroline called over her shoulder, closing the door behind her not giving him a chance to say anything else.

Caroline walked in behind the others into the family suite Hayley was renting out at the inn she was staying and Hayley led them to the room where Freya and Rebekah were being kept. "You should start with Freya first. It's a witch poisoning so I'm pretty sure it's magical." Said Hayley gesturing to the bed where both Freya and Rebekah laid.

"Where are you keeping, Klaus?" Caroline questioned, her eyes lingering on the Mikaelson she was seeing for the first time.

"Across the hall." Hayley answered distractedly.

Caroline nodded and started across the hall but was stopped by Stefan's hand on her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to sit with him." Caroline told him, fighting off the urge to shrug his hand off.

Stefan seemed to realize that as he removed his hand from her arm. "You.. you still care for him, don't you?"

Caroline looked up at him but said nothing, her silence was answer enough though. Stefan nodded in understanding, taking a step back toward Valarie who moved to sit on the bed beside Freya.

Caroline turned crossing the hall, hesitating only a moment with her hand on the door knob before turning it and pushing the door open.

She paused at the sight of Klaus's immovable form laying on the bed before walking into the room quietly closing the door behind her and moving slowly to sit beside him on the bed. She watched as his eyes flickered to her but never stayed, constantly flickering all over. She reached for his hand and clasped it, encasing it in her own. "I know that you've been in constant pain but you just have to endure it for a little longer. Soon all you're siblings will be cured and then your sister can unlink you and everything will be fine." Caroline tightened her grip on his hand. "Out of all the ways for us to see each other again, I imagined it going differently." Caroline let out a sigh. "Well when I actually let myself think about it." Caroline paused. "What I'm trying to say is soon everything will be fine and you'll be with your family again. Just hang on a little longer."

She fell silent and just held his hand in her lap in one of her own and placed her other one directly over his heart and kept it there, feeling every slow beat of his heart.

Caroline could hear into the other room, hearing clearly as first Freya woke up healed and then Rebekah, both who had been stunned by what Valarie was able to do and surprised by Stefan's presence. The next ones to be cured were Elijah and Kol.

Caroline listened to everything that was said and done, never relinquishing her grasp on Klaus's hand.

She heard as Hayley filled them on everything, from her showing up on her doorstep, to Stefan and Valarie, to how they both made the trip and retrieved Klaus and now that everyone was cured all that was needed was for Freya to unlink them from Klaus and then the blade could be pulled from Klaus's body.

She could smell the fresh scent of blood and figure Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were feeding from Hayley's blood supply after all none of them had eaten since they'd been down.

The door opened and she looked over to see the original sister she had yet to meet. "You must be Caroline. I'm Freya." She walked further into the room. "How is he?"

Caroline thought it was pretty obvious how Klaus was. "How does he look?" She close her eyes immediately after. "I'm sorry that was rude." She offered Freya and apologetic look. "I'm just not used to seeing him this way."

Freya nodded, not taking offense. It was clear to her that the blonde cared deeply for her brother. "Rebekah and Kol are going to go out and get the few ingredients I need to do the spell. Klaus won't be like this much longer."

Caroline nodded, taking comfort from her words.

Freya walked out of the room moments later just as Elijah entered with a couple blood bags, he walked around to the other side and placed them on the bedside table. "Miss Forbes, I'd like to thank you for all the help that you provided for both Hayley and my family."

Caroline shook her head. "You don't have to thank me."

"I disagree. I'm not sure today would have been possible if it weren't for you." Elijah said, his words heavy with meaning.

"But I didn't really do anything, I just got Valarie to help out." Caroline denied.

"You didn't have to help Hayley. You could have turned her away the moment she showed up on your doorstep but you didn't. You chose to help her." Elijah pointed out.

"It wasn't about helping her." Admitted Caroline candidly.

"You wanted to help my brother." Elijah glanced at her hands encasing one of his brothers in her grasp. "I didn't know your connection with my brother was so strong."

"It's complicated." Caroline sighed.

"I find that the case with most the women in Niklaus's life." Said Elijah with faint amusement. "But what made you want to help him?"

Caroline was quiet deciding whether she should answer the question before stating quietly. "He's always been there when I needed him." And watched as surprise flickered across Elijah's features before his eyes shown with understanding.

Caroline watched from her spot beside Klaus's bedside as Freya readied the ingredients for the spell, the room was pact with everyone, every original sibling, Valarie, Stefan, Hayley and herself.

Caroline glanced back to Klaus, at his now opened shirt, her eyes drawn to the reddened skin where the blade had pierced and grimaced. Then back to his face still seeing his eyes flicker all over never staying in one place.

"Alright, get ready to take the blade out as soon as I finish the spell." Freya directed and immediately began chanting.

Caroline waited and after what seemed like hours but only minutes, Freya finished the spell and looked to Elijah. Elijah nodded, stepping forward and plunging his hand into Klaus's chest without preamble. Caroline sucked in a breath at the action and watched as he pulled a wicked looking blade out, hand covered in blood however her gaze was snapped back to Klaus when she heard him breathe sharply, a look of relief showing across the planes of his face, his eyes on his family standing, crowding around Elijah.

Caroline's hand tightened around his. "Klaus?" She breathed and watched his face for any recognition as his eyes snapped to her.

The reaction was immediate his blue eyes intensifying as they zeroed in on her, sucking in a surprise breath. "Caroline?"

"Hey." She breathed and Klaus's hand that she encased in her own returned the grip, his hand grasping her own and tightening.

"Nik." Rebekah stepped forward with one of the blood bags from the bedside table, she ripped it open and held it out to her brother. "You need to drink. It'll help you recover faster." She held the bag to his mouth.

Klaus allowed the blood to pour into his mouth and felt as the veins raised under his eyes, his hybrid eyes glowing, his teeth elongating. He dranked greedily at the blood, draining the bag. The other two followed.

As he dranked Caroline felt Klaus's hand releasing her own but he didn't move it away. No, his hand moved up grasping tightly at her forearm like he was trying to ground himself and she was his anchor. He grasped at her like she was a lifeline.

"I'll go get more blood." Rebekah said, leaving the room quickly.

"Where's Hope?" He rasped out, eyes zeroing on Hayley.

"She's safe." Hayley answered, standing beside Elijah not wanting to be far from him.

"She's with my girls." Caroline said, watching as his hybrid eyes return to her.

"Caroline." He said her name again almost like he couldn't believe she was there. Which was understandable it had been almost 5 years since they last saw one another and over three since they last talked. He tugged on her arm and Caroline leaned forward and let out a breath of surprise as his arms wrapped around her and crushed her to his chest.

Caroline hesitated only a moment before allowing herself to relax into him, her hands on his torso. "Caroline." His breath washed over her as he buried his head in her shoulder, she could feel him bury his face into her neck.

"Niklaus maybe you shouldn't, you've gone years without blood and in immense pain, you might not be able to control yourself." Elijah said worriedly as he watched the display of affection from his brother as he hugged the blonde to him almost desperately.

But no sooner had the warning left Elijah's mouth did Caroline feel Klaus's fangs ripping painfully into the skin of her neck. She gasped in pain as he teared into her neck, drinking greedily from her. She cried out softly in pain as his arms that once crushed her to his chest now gripped hers arms like a steel vice, keeping her from trying to break free.

"Klaus, stop.." but he was too far gone in his hunger for blood to register her words or her sounds of pain, his head gave a harsh jerk, the flesh of her neck ripping further, as he fed from her with a viciousness she never felt before not even when Damon had used her as his personal blood bag.

"Niklaus!" She felt herself being pulled away from him, small arms pulling her away as Elijah held Klaus in place. "Control yourself brother!" He urged.

Caroline stumbled back out of Freya's hold, hands at her torn neck, blood streaming down, soaking the collar of her shirt, blood escaping through her fingers wet with her own blood, dripping down. She could feel the effects of his hybrid bite already taking effect as her back hit the wall but she forced herself to remain standing using the wall to stay upright.

"Caroline!" Stefan exclaimed, reaching out toward her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Caroline waved him off.

"No, you're not. You have a hybrid bite." Said Valarie, extending her hand. "Here, let me."

"No." Caroline said. "I'll be fine. I don't like being syphoned." Besides she knew Klaus would heal her himself.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Demanded Rebekah as she returned with blood, seeing Klaus being restrained now by both of her brother's, Elijah and Kol, and Stefan hovering by Caroline as she held a hand to her neck, blood seeping through her fingers.

"Nothing." Answered Caroline quickly. "Just get him more blood, before he tears into any more unsuspecting parties." She pushed off the wall, brushing past everyone and out the door.

"Caroline!" Stefan protested, moving to follow her but was stopped by Hayley's hand on his chest.

"Let me." She said and followed after her. "You're not leaving are you?"

"No, I'm looking for your bathroom." Caroline turned around. "I was going to try and clean up a bit."

"It's this way." Hayley led her into a bedroom with an ensuite bathroom.

"Thanks" Caroline said, walking in the bathroom and grabbing up the white hand towel beside the sink and pressed it to her neck

"I'll get you some more." said Hayley seeing the blood soak through the white towel.

"Good thing I'm a vampire or else I'd be dead." Said Caroline as Hayley returned, taking the extra hand towels from her. She could feel the blood had finally stopped seeping from the wound but the pain still flared. She soaked one of the towels and tried to clean the blood from her neck and once she did she cringed at the vicious looking tear in her neck. It look like she been mauled by a wild animal.

"That does not look good." Winced Hayley at the sight of the bite.

"I would say I've had worse but that would be a lie." Said Caroline with a wry twist of her lips offering up dry humor to inject some levity into the conversation. She glanced down at the blood soaked collar of her shirt. "Guess this is as cleaned up as I'm gonna get."

"Hold on." Said Hayley, disappearing from the bathroom doorway and reappearing just as quickly, this time with a dark purple t-shirt. "I don't know if it's your exact size but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you." Caroline said, accepting the offering, Hayley nodded and left the bathroom closing the bathroom door behind her, allowing Caroline some privacy and a moment alone to herself.

Caroline peeled her shirt off and tossed it to the trash and wiped away any remaining blood from her skin before pulling the shirt Hayley had given her on, wincing from the movement as the fabric brushed against the wound on her neck. The shirt was a fraction too big on her but it would do for now. She heard footsteps approaching the door and assumed it was Hayley.

She swung the bathroom door opened and her eyes widened. It wasn't Hayley at the door but Klaus. He stood there in just jeans, his shirt discarded. "Klaus." She watched him closely. "Are you okay now?"

"If you mean I no longer have the urge to drain you of your blood than yes." Klaus searched her face, taking in every plane and expression that filtered across her beautiful features. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Caroline was even there let alone had a hand in helping him and his family. "I didn't mean to.." he paused unsure of how to apologize, he rarely apologized for anything . "I wouldn't intentionally.."

"I know." Caroline said, seeing he was struggling with his words. "I know, you lost control and it's understandable with that blade and everything." She reached out, her hand landing on his arm reassuringly. "You don't have to apologize. Not to me."

Klaus's breath left him in a whoosh of air his heart giving a heavy thud before he was stepping forward while also tugging her forward, making Caroline's body collide into his chest as his arms banded around her, hugging her to his body.

Caroline's muscles tensed for a moment before relaxing and wrapped her arms around his waist in return. "It's okay." Caroline whispered and felt his arms tightened around her and his face bury in the crook of her shoulder brushing against his bite on her neck and she was unable to fight off the wince causing Klaus to pull back slightly enough to look at the wound.

"Nothing, a little of your blood won't cure." Caroline dismissed his concerned look.

Klaus nodded. "Then, have at it, sweetheart." He tilted his head, baring his neck to her.

Surprise filtered through Caroline's system. "Don't we usually do this from the wrist. I distinctly remember the last time we were in this situation, it was the wrist. Both times."

"I figure the turnabout was fair play, love." Klaus said in amusement. "C'mon love."

Caroline locked gazes with him for a moment before nodding, she grabbed him by his shoulders and then leaned into his neck pausing just a brush of skin away from his neck and took a deep breath breathing him in and allowed her fangs to drop, the veins in her cheeks to rise as her eyes darkened with hunger, she opened her mouth and closed in on his neck, her fangs piercing his skin in a much gentle manner than he had with her, tasting his blood on her tongue, she let out a groan, and bit deeper, taking long draws of his blood.

Klaus banded one arm around her and the other gripping at her shirt , holding her tightly to his body, a moan vibrating through his body at the sensation of Caroline sucking his blood at such a sensitive part of his neck and feeling her enjoyment at the taste of his blood.

Moments later when Caroline released him, pulling back Klaus felt a wave of disappointment wash over him before he looked back at her, to see her tongue swipe over her lip, getting any remaining drop of his blood from her lips, his eyes drifted down, darkening.

"Thank you." Caroline murmured, watching him closely, seeing that his eyes had darkened as he watched her lips and fought off her body's instinctive reaction to him.

"I should be the one thanking you, after everything you've done for me and my family." Klaus Said, allowing her to see the sincerity in his words.

"You were always there when I needed you." Caroline replied earnestly, returning his gaze.

The sound of a throat clearing cut through the air and they both turned to see Elijah and Hayley standing just a few feet away.

"I apologize for the interruption." Said Elijah, though his eyes watched them with curiosity, specifically his brother.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, feeling ire at the interruption.

"I figured we could go get our daughter." Said Hayley, knowing Klaus and the rest of the family would want to see her.

At the mention of seeing his daughter again for the first time his lips ticked up into a smile. He honesty couldn't wait to see how big she gotten or what she was like. And nodded, reaching out taking Caroline's hand, instinctively, heading toward the door.

"Niklaus, you might want to put on a shirt first." Elijah suggested with a smile in his voice.

Klaus glanced down to his bare chest than back up to his brother flashing him a mildly irritated look.

But irritation quickly faded at the thought of seeing Hope again. His hand tightened around Caroline and felt a wave of contentment wash over him at having Caroline at his side and knowing he was going to see his daughter again. In that moment nothing else mattered.

 **A/N: There's a second part to this. I hope to have it posted soon. Anyway I hope you like it so far.**


	2. He Was Always There When I Needed Him p2

**A/N: Okay so here's part 2. I hope you enjoy it.**

Klaus stood next to Caroline, his family and Hayley nearby along with Valarie and Stefan, but he barely noticed anything any of them were saying as his eyes took in the three little girls playing out in the yard, drawing chalk on the walk path up to the family home. He paid no mind to Alaric Saltzman on the porch, watching the three little girls.

Klaus watched the little girl with dark blonde curls and knew without a shadow of a doubt that that was his daughter, Hope. He felt a tightening in his chest that he hadn't realized was there lessen with just the sight of her. But it all disappeared completely when he heard her let out a laugh, the two other little girls joined in on the laughter and the three little girls dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Hope seems to really like your daughter's." He told Caroline with a smile. The idea of Caroline's little girl's and his own getting along so well filling him with a feeling of wonder and contentment.

"They do." Caroline smiled softly, watching the girls. "They've been near inseparable since Hayley showed up on our doorstep with her."

"Mommy!" Lizzie had looked up and caught sight of Caroline, her face breaking out into a grin as she broke out into a run heading straight for her mother.

Caroline grinned, crouching down and opening her arms for her little girl and wrapping her up in her arms. "Hey, munchkin."

"Mommy!" Josie grinned, running for her mother as well.

Caroline shifted Lizzie to one side while keeping one arm around her and freed up her other one just in time to wrap it around Josie as her little body collided with hers. "There's my other little munchkin." Caroline hugged them tightly to her body. "Did you miss me?"

Both Lizzie and Josie nodded their heads. "Yes." They squeezed their little arms around her.

"I missed you, too, munchkin's." Caroline whispered, her arms tightening around them.

Klaus watched Caroline and felt emotion swell up in his chest at the sight. And just for a moment imagined what it would have been like if he and Caroline could have had children together. How unbelievably happy he could have been to create a family with the one woman who was never far from his thoughts and had a special place in his heart.

"Mommy!" The small voice grabbed his attention and he watched his daughter run into her mother's arms and he was moving toward Hayley and Hope before he was even aware he was doing so.

Caroline watched as Klaus joined his family and she smiled as Hayley reintroduce Hope to her family, however when Hayley introduced Klaus, Hope's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly and reached for her father with her arms. Caroline smiled as Klaus didn't hesitate, scooping Hope into his arms and holding her tightly to his chest, placing a loving kiss into her hair.

Caroline released Josie and Lizzie and led them back toward the house where Alaric was waiting. "Girls, why don't you go play?" Suggested Alaric.

"Okay." The girls moved back toward their chalk drawings.

"It looks like everything work out." Commented Alaric. "So I'm assuming everything went okay?"

Caroline hesitated. "Everything was fine." She didn't feel the need to mention that Klaus had bitten her, he had already healed her and the bite had been unintentional.

"Are you sure?" Alaric noticed her hesitation.

"Yes." Caroline said more firmly. "Everything went fine. I'm pretty sure they'll be leaving soon."

Alaric nodded, reaching out taking her hand. "I'm glad no one got hurt."

Caroline smiled faintly. "Me too." She glanced over at the Originals crowding around Hope and watched as the small child scrambled down from her father's grasp and ran to rejoin Lizzie and Josie who welcomed her with friendly grins, and offering her some chalk to draw with.

"The girls really took to her." Alaric commented as Stefan and Valarie joined them. Caroline used the distraction to excuse herself and rejoin the originals.

Klaus had watched Caroline with Alaric, seeing how closely they talked, how Alaric effortlessly reach for her hand, and it made him wonder if they were together. And just the thought of it making his stomach churn unsettling. The feeling eased when she rejoined them.

What's next for you guys?" Caroline asked.

"Returning to New Orleans." Answered Rebekah, sharing a look with her siblings.

That did not sound like a good plan to Caroline. Not with how they had all been taken down the last time. "Is that really wise?"

"We'll be better prepared this time." Said Elijah. "Don't worry we're not going into this blind."

Caroline didn't find that really reassuring but it wasn't like she could stop them.

"But first we have to somehow manage to separate Hope from Lizzie and Josie." Mused Hayley, watching her daughter fondly as she played with the twins.

Caroline chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah, I know." Said Hayley and actually shared a smile with Caroline.

" I have yet to meet Lizzie and Josie." Said Rebekah with a smile. "And Hope seems to really like them and that's good enough for me." Rebekah strode forward, moving toward the girls.

Freya, Kol, Elijah and Hayley followed leaving Caroline and Klaus alone. Caroline glanced at Klaus to see him watching her with a strange expression. "What?" Caroline questioned.

"Nothing." Klaus shook his head. "I just can't remember you and Hayley ever getting along so well."

"Water under the bridge." Caroline waved it off. "Besides we might have bonded a little when we were trying to get you back."

Klaus was quiet for a moment, glancing over where Alaric was talking with Stefan and Valarie, he looked back to Caroline. "And you and Alaric?"

Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Are you together?" Klaus ask trying his best to keep his voice even.

"That's a complicated question." Muttered Caroline, looking away from him.

"It's a pretty simple one." Countered Klaus. "Either you are or you aren't?"

"We were engaged briefly." Admitted Caroline, avoiding looking at him.

Klaus felt the twist of jealousy uncomfortably settling in his gut briefly before her relaxed taking note of her past tense. "But you're not anymore?"

"He asked me to marry him because somewhere along the way he fell in love with me. And I said yes because of the girls." Caroline admitted. "I wanted to give the girls a healthy functional family but I don't love Alaric, not in the same way he felt for me and he knew that." Caroline paused. "But we decided the girls deserved better and so did we, so we called it off. We still live together and raise the girls in a healthy parental environment regardless."

"And you're happy?" Asked Klaus.

"I am." Caroline assured him. "You were right, you know?"

Klaus looked at her in confusion. "As much as I love to hear those words I'm not entirely sure what I was right about."

"The last time we talked you told me it's not a crime to love what you cannot explain." Caroline smiled genuinely. "And I do love my girls. There's nothing and no one who means more to me than my daughters."

"I know the feeling." Klaus returned her smile. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my daughter."

Caroline looked over at the girls to see them talking animatedly with Klaus's siblings as they introduced themselves, she smiled fondly as she saw all the three little girls beaming with bright happy smiles. "I know the feeling." She said repeating Klaus's words back to him.

Klaus reached out, his fingers grazing her wrist. Caroline turned back to him at his touch, glancing at his hand then back to his face, his hand slowly traveled up the length of her arm. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you either."

"I know." Caroline murmured softly, unconsciously reaching her hand out and grabbing at his other arm.

Klaus stepped forward, continuing to trail his hand up her arm over her shoulder until he reached her neck, and stopped, waiting to see if she would step back or move away when she didn't, he stepped forward again until they were so close he could feel the fabric of their clothes brush.

Caroline felt her heart thud heavily in her chest at Klaus's proximity, his breath caressing her skin, his hand lightly touching her neck.

"Caroline." Klaus breathed, unable to take it any longer ever since he woke up to the surprising sight of Caroline at his bedside and all he had wanted to do was kiss her and he just couldn't be bothered to deny himself any longer, he pressed forward, pressing his lips to hers.

Caroline knew he was going to kiss her but knowing hadn't prepared her for the feeling of his lips against her own, her hands reached out and grasped at his arms in surprise but she immediately found herself responding, she moved her lips under his returning the kiss.

Klaus hand reached out gripping her by the hip and tugging her forward, flushed against his body, their lips molding together, moving in a perfect tangible rhythm, his hand on her neck traveling to the back of her head and tangling in the blonde strands.

Caroline felt Klaus's tongue swipe over her bottom lip and she gasped, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue, she grasped at him, one of her hands landing on his side and the other clasping at the back of his neck. Caroline pressed forward, her body aligned perfectly with Klaus's to the point where she could practically feel every plane of his body against her own as their tongues tangled one with the other in a mating dance.

"Mommy why is daddy kissing Caroline?" Hope's little voice cut through the spell that had woven itself around Klaus and Caroline, they broke apart to everyone staring at them, their expressions ranging from awkward, confusion, knowing and amusement.

Caroline took a step back from Klaus, causing his hands to fall away from her as her own went back to her sides but she didn't move completely away from him.

"It's complicated." Hayley answered, voice laced with belied amusement. "I'll explain it to you later."

"Mommy why were you kissing Hope's daddy?" And Caroline floundered to see her girls looking over at her expectantly.

"Um..well..I.." Caroline stumbled over her words unsure of what to say. "Like Hayley said its complicated. I'll explain it to you later."

"When your much older." Said Alaric. "I'm thinking forty-five to fifty." Causing almost everyone to chuckle. "Alright girls why don't you say bye to Hope, I believe she's getting ready to leave with her family. Stefan, Valarie since you came all this way to help you're welcome to stay a few days."

Valarie and Stefan thanked him for the invite deciding it wouldn't hurt to stay for a night while all three girls, Josie, Lizzie and Hope all protested the idea of being separated.

Caroline walked over to her girls. "Hope has to go with her family." Caroline told them. "But I'm sure you can keep in touch, you can write letters and talk over the phone, okay?" Lizzie and Josie nodded reluctantly, still not liking it all that much.

"It won't be the same." Frowned Hope.

"Come here." Hayley scooped her daughter up into her arms. "You'll see each other again." She glanced at Klaus. "I'm sure, your father wouldn't mind bringing you to visit Lizzie and Josie every now and then."

Hope turned hopeful eyes to Klaus. "Would you Daddy?"

"Of course I would, sweetheart." Klaus told her with a reassuring smile. He wouldn't pass up the chance to see Caroline more often.

Caroline looked at Klaus a fluttering in her stomach at the thought of Klaus visiting with Hope from time to time.

"Okay?" Hayley asked her daughter.

" Okay." Hope nodded.

"Alright." Hayley placed Hope back on the ground. "Why don't you say goodbye for now before we get ready to go."

While the girl's said goodbye, Hayley turned to Caroline. "Thanks for not turning me away when I showed up on your doorstep."

"You don't have to thank me." Caroline dismissed. "I know what it's like to want to protect and help your family."

Hayley nodded and that was that. Once everyone was done saying their goodbyes, Alaric took the girls inside and Stefan and Valarie followed him inside. Freya, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Hayley and Hope all piled into their cars, leaving Klaus and Caroline to say goodbye.

"Headed back to New Orleans?" Caroline asked Klaus, even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"I do have some unfinished business to attend to." Klaus smirked.

Caroline nodded frowning worriedly. "Do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything." Klaus said instantly.

"Call me, when you have everything handled, let me know everything turned out okay." Caroline told him, eyes filled with concern.

Genuine surprise flashed in Klaus's eyes and he smiled. "Are you actually worried about me?"

"I'm not worried about you." Caroline denied and the smile fell from his face. "I'm worried _for_ you."

The smile returned brighter than before and before Caroline knew what was happening Klaus' s mouth was covering hers. She let out a surprise sound but quickly returned the kiss, moving her lips with his. This kiss was different than the first one. His mouth moved slowly over hers, his hand tugging her forward and his hands ran over her back and ribs mapping them out. When he tugged on her bottom lip she opened her mouth to his seeking tongue. She let out a small moan, her hands gripping his shirt tightly, as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth as if he was trying commit it to memory before tangling his tongue with her own.

Eventually they broke apart and when they did Klaus leaned his forehead against hers. "As soon as this is all over you'll be seeing a lot more of me." He promised. "They'll be no getting rid of me after this."

"Was there really ever a chance of that happening." Laughed Caroline feeling a lightness in her chest.

"No." Klaus grinned and kissed her again but a car horned blared.

They broke apart. "Enough already." Grinned Kol. "At this rate we'll reach the new century."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Kol." Klaus snapped before turning back to Caroline with a smile. "Bye, Caroline."

"Bye, Klaus." She reached up and hugged him briefly before nudging him toward the car with his daughter, Hayley and Elijah.

Klaus dipped his head kissing her one more time before turning and getting in the car, looking at her one more time before the car started down the road. Caroline watched them drive away, disappearing down the road before going inside and rejoining her family, being bombarded with questions by Lizzie and Josie about Hope's father and why Mommy was kissing him.

She wasn't too sure how to explain it but she would figure it out, hopefully before Klaus comes back with Hope for a visit. A visit she admittedly was looking very much forward to maybe even more so than the girls.

When Hayley showed up on her doorstep this was not how she expected things to turn out but was glad they turned out the way they did.

While she was happy with her life with her family she felt like there was a connection missing but it wasn't a connection that had been missing but Klaus and now that it seemed he was returning to her life she had no plans of giving him up. Not anymore. She was done denying them something that they both wanted. Turns out their connection could only be denied for so long and now, now she would embrace it.

Turned out Klaus was right. That one day where she wanted more out of life actually came. And he just may end up being the last love of her life.

 **A/N: Alright, so that's the end of this one shot but if you're interested. I turned this into a series of one-shots. I have about three more of them that come after this. Keep in mind, their fluffy as hell, so if you're looking for something dark and angsty you won't find it here. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.**

 **Also should I post the One-Shots separately or just add them as extra chapters so its not to confusing or difficult to find?**


	3. Waiting

**Waiting**

 **Summary:** It's been weeks since Klaus and his family left to deal with their left over business in New Orleans leaving Caroline to wait and worry for him, having not heard from him since.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Caroline tried not to worry. She did. After all Klaus was more than capable of taking care of himself. Not to mention he had his family with him and for once the Mikaelson's seemed to all be on the same page and not divided.

But it didn't stop her worrying. It had been over three weeks since she had said goodbye to him. Well goodbye for the time being but still. And three weeks was a lot of time to pass for someone who basically went off to take back his city from his so called adopted son the same one who nearly wiped all the Originals out, including imprisoning Klaus in a state of agonizing pain.

Twenty-One days. Twenty-One days and she was slowly driving herself crazy. She couldn't count how many times she had picked up her phone struggling with herself on whether or not she should just call him but ultimately deciding not to, chickening out. Telling herself Klaus would get in touch with her when he wanted to.

Still it didn't make her worry less and she was stressing herself out. Seriously the house had never been cleaner and that was saying something when she happened to be raising two twin little girls. But she stressed clean and she was stressed.

She looked up from cleaning the fireplace when the front door opened and she heard the familiar sounds of small feet on the floor and larger louder steps following behind them.

A moment later her girls and Alaric appeared in the doorway. "Mommy, what are you doing?" Lizzie looked at her in wonder.

"I'm was cleaning, sweetheart." She said, pulling off her yellow cleaning gloves.

"The fire place?" Asked Josie with a confused pout. "Are you turning into Cinderella?"

Caroline laughed, reaching for the hand sanitizer bottle she kept on standby when she cleaned and poured some in her hand, rubbing it into her hands thoroughly. "No, Mommy's not turning into Cinderella."

"Then why are you cleaning the fireplace?" Asked Josie, Lizzie nodding along.

"I.." Caroline looked form the fireplace back to her children. "I'm just weird that way." She offered them a smile, standing up and brushing off her clothes. "I'm going to go clean up and then how about we take you to the park for the day, we can get ice cream afterwards."

The girls cheered in delight. "Daddy we're going to the park!"

"I heard." Alaric smiled. "Why don't you go play until it's time to go."

"Kay!" The girls scampered off toward their play room.

"You took off work to clean the fireplace?" Alaric raised a pointed brow at her.

"I stress clean, you know that." Caroline gathered up her cleaning supplies, returning everything to the kitchen. "I took time off work because I can't seem to focus."

"Still worrying about Klaus?" Alaric asked her as she put everything back in it's rightful spot.

"I know you think I shouldn't be worried but I can't help it." Said Caroline turning around. "I thought he would have called by now."

"Why not just call him yourself if you're so worried?" Asked Alaric, coming to stand beside her.

"I don't know. I start to but then I don't." Caroline's shoulder's fell. "I don't want to bother him."

"I don't think you can ever be a bother to Klaus." Alaric shook his head at her.

"If he wanted to talk to me he would have called by now." Said Caroline crossing her arms. "Or maybe something went wrong."

Alaric reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think you're worrying for nothing but you won't know unless you call him. All you're doing right now is stressing yourself out."

"I know." said Caroline. "I just need a little time."

Alaric nodded, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Why don't you get cleaned up so we can take the girls to the park and to get ice cream, make it a family day."

"Sounds good." Caroline smiled, moving around him but pausing in the doorway. "I haven't gotten around to asking and I know I don't need your permission or anything but your okay with this, right? With me and Klaus?"

"Honestly, I don't like Klaus, I'm sure I never will but I want you to be happy and if you want to pursue whatever it is that's between you and Klaus I won't stand in your way." Alaric told her.

"Even if he would be around the girls from time to time?" Asked Caroline with a raised brow.

"I don't trust him around them but I believe he would never hurt you by allowing harm to come to the girls." Alaric admitted.

Caroline nodded. "Thanks for being so understanding about this."

"You don't need to thank me." Alaric assured.

Caroline smiled and turned heading to get changed before heading out with the girls.

Caroline sat on the bench watching the girls play, Alaric had excused himself to take a phone call, something about interns or something or another.

Caroline retrieved her phone, scrolling through her contacts tell she came across Klaus's name, her finger poised over the call button but she hesitated, struggling with herself whether or not to call him.

God, I'm being ridiculous, just press the damn call button, Caroline Forbes. She sighed in annoyance at her self, closing her eyes and taking a deep stilling breath and just when she finally worked up the damn the nerve to hit the call button, her phone buzzed in her hand and Bonnie's picture flashed across her screen.

Caroline threw her head back exhaling loudly before shaking it and picking up the phone. "Hey, Bonnie?"

"Don't hey Bonnie me." Bonnie's voice sounded over the line. "How could you not tell me about the latest Original drama to land on your doorstep? I had to hear all about it from Valarie of all people."

"Ugh, I'm sorry, I've just been stressed and I guess I just forgot." Caroline apologized, honestly it had slipped her mind on telling Bonnie all that had happened recently.

"Well, I'll forgive you this time." And Caroline could practically hear the smile on her face just by the teasing tone in her voice. "On one condition I want the details from you? And don't skimp on the details of you and Klaus making out in front of everyone."

Caroline gasped audibly in surprise. "Valarie told you about that?!"

"No, that would be Stefan." Bonnie laughed.

"That traitor." said Caroline good-naturedly. "Well, where do I begin?" Caroline wondered. "Okay, I'll just start from when Hayley and Hope showed up on my doorstep - Oh! Hope is so adorable!" she gushed suddenly. "The girls and her were inseparable, seriously!" And Bonnie's laughed sounded and Caroline laughed with her. "Okay, right, back to the Hayley and Hope showing up on my doorstep." and from there Caroline launched into the details of what had happened, from Hayley and Hope to traveling to New Orleans to get Klaus's body to Valarie healing all the Originals to Klaus accidently biting her and then giving her his blood to cure her, saving the details of her and Klaus's kissing for last. The whole time Bonnie commentary on almost everything she said. Kinda like Damon, honestly Caroline thought Damon might have rubbed off on her friend a little too much in that area.

"Okay, so what's going to happen between you and Klaus now?" Asked Bonnie.

"Not sure but I'll let you know as soon as I do." Caroline said. "I Promise, you won't have to hear it second hand from somebody else."

"You better." Bonnie laughed good-naturedly.

"Mommy!" Caroline looked up to see her girls running toward her as fast as their small legs would carry them, with wide grins.

"Look, Bonnie, I have to go." She said. "But I'll call you soon."

"Kiss the girls for me." Bonnie said.

"I will." Caroline promised, ending the call and slipping her phone in her pocket just as the girls reached her, each latching onto an arm.

"Can we go for a ice cream yet?" Asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, can we?" Asked Josie eagerly.

"Sure." Caroline smiled. "Let's just get your dad." She glanced around and spotted him leaning against their car on the street.

Caroline took the girls hands and walked toward him just as he was pocketing his phone. "Are we ready to get ice cream already?" Asked Alaric grinning down at the girls who nodded vigorously.

"Ice cream!" They cheered.

"Alright, c'mon." He laughed, scooping up Josie and got her settled in the back seat of their car. Caroline scooped up Lizzie and rounded the car and got her settled in the back next to her sister and once they were all settled in the vehicle, Alaric put the car in drive beginning the short drive to the ice cream shop that was only a five minute drive away from the park.

Caroline smiled down softly at Lizzie who rested against her, her head leaned against her shoulder, her arm thrown around her waist, she looked over to see Josie fast asleep tucked into Alaric's side, they had fallen asleep watching Frozen, one of their favorite cartoons to watch.

After dinner they had put on the movie and the girls had fell asleep halfway through the movie.

Caroline was in no hurry to put them to the bed though, just enjoying the quiet moment with them. Being with them, focusing on them, kept her worry for why she hadn't heard from Klaus to the back of her mind. It was a nice reprieve from the stress, the girls were the best of her day.

She ran her hand softly through Lizzie's hair as she barreled closer into her side just as a even knock sounded on the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" She asked, looking over at Alaric.

"No." He answered and began to gently dislodge Josie from his side but she grasped at his shirt, still fast asleep.

Caroline smiled softly. "I'll get it." She said and gently slid out from Lizzie's grasp, laying her out on her end of the couch, pillowing her head on the throw pillow. Lizzie didn't so much as twitch with the change. Caroline leaned down pressing a kiss to her hair, doing the same with Josie before rounding the couch and walking to the entry way of their home toward the front door just as a second knock sounded.

"Just a second." She called loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear but not loud enough to disturb the girls sleep. She grasped the door handle and pulled it open.

Relief rushed through her in waves, washing away the stress and worry she had tried to distract herself from for weeks at the sight of him. "Klaus."

Her eyes took him in, soaking in every detail, from his curly hair, stubble cheeks to his red full lips, down to his clothing, a dark blue Henley that brought out the color of his eyes and his leather jacket to his dark washed jeans.

"Hello, Love." His voice greeted in that smooth British accent of his.

Caroline found herself moving before she even realized what she was doing, walking passed the threshold, throwing her arms around Klaus as another fresh wave of relief flowed through her.

A loud exhale of surprise escaped Klaus's parted lips and a moment later his arms banded tightly around her back, holding her tightly to him, his fingers skimming along her ribcage, burrowing his head in her neck and burying his face into her hair, breathing deeply as her scent surrounded him.

Caroline pulled back to stare back at him. "When I didn't hear from you I was so worried." She admitted one of her hands lifting to his cheek.

Klaus leaned into her touch her words washing over him like a soothing balm. It was surprising to him still that someone outside of his family worried for him and the fact that Caroline was worried about him, it was everything to him.

For the longest time he would have gave anything to have her care about him nearly as much as he did for her and now that she did he found himself wondering if this was a dream, his mind playing tricks on him but then he could feel the touch of her hand against his skin and he knew it was real. It felt so good knowing that this was real and he wasn't dreaming.

He opened his mouth to respond to her words but was silenced by Caroline's lips on his, her lips pressing more firmly to his, he grunted, his arms tightening around her and opening his mouth beneath hers, their lips slanting together in perfect sync, their mouths seeking and searching each other out in a desperate need.

After several moments the kiss slowed down, their lips moving slower together, savoring the feeling. Klaus breathed deeply moments later when they broke apart, Caroline throwing her arms back around him, pressing her body to his, embracing him tightly.

Klaus's arm banded around her tighter and he clutched her to his chest. A part of him had thought that the weeks that had passed that she would change her mind or act like nothing had changed between them. He hadn't expected this.

He hadn't expected to be welcomed so warmly but it was more than he ever thought it was. And he relished in Caroline's embrace feeling for the first time in a thousand years like he could be truly happy.

He held her tightly to him, promising himself he was never going to let her go.

 **A/N: Just a heads up the next chapter will have smut. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone whose taking the time to review.**


	4. The Start of a New Beginning

**The Start of a New Beginning**

 **Summary:** Klaus and Caroline spend an evening together truly reuniting with one another in every since of the word.

 **A/N: Fair warning this one has smut so if that's not your thing You'll want to skip past it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

Caroline gave herself one more look over in the floor length mirror, the forest green dress clung to her curves in all the right places, stopping a few inches above the knee showing off her legs. She had curled her hair and it flowed around her shoulders and she had made sure her make-up was perfect. She gave herself a nod of approval before turning. "Girls? What do you think? Does mommy look pretty?" She asked Josie and Lizzie where they sat on the edge of her bed watching her.

"No." The girls shook their heads.

"No?" Caroline frowned, turning back to the mirror checking her appearance again. She thought she looked good.

"You look beautiful, Mommy." Said Lizzie.

Caroline turned back to them with a bright smile at the compliment. "Are you sure?"

"You look like a princess." Declared Josie, Lizzie nodding her head along in agreement.

"Perfect." Caroline grinned at them. "Mommy was hoping to look extra pretty tonight."

"Why?" Lizzie asked, tilting her head.

Caroline approached them, kneeling in front of them. "Because Mommy is going out with a friend of hers."

"Do we know him?" Josie wondered. "Is Daddy going with you?"

"You've met him briefly." Caroline smiled at them. "Do you remember Klaus?" When they each only continued to look at her blankly, she tried to clarify. "Hope's father?"

Their eyes widened. "I remember him."

"Is Hope here?" Josie asked hopefully. "She can come play with us."

"I'm not sure but till you what I'll ask her dad about setting up a playdate. How's that sound?" Caroline liked that the girls seemed to have taken to Hope so well especially since she and Klaus were starting something up. The girls would be seeing a lot more of each other and she would really like it if the three of them continued to get along.

"Great" Said Lizzie as both girls grinned.

"Is daddy going with you?" Josie asked again.

"No, daddy's going to stay home with you." Caroline told her.

A knock sounded on her opened bedroom door and she glanced over to see Alaric in the doorway. "How are my girls?" He grinned.

Josie and Lizzie grinned at their father. "Daddy, Mommy looks like a princess." Josie grinned as Caroline stood up, smoothing her hands down her dress making sure no wrinkles had creased the fabric.

"She does, doesn't she?" Alaric moved forward toward the girls, taking their hands. "C'mon girls, dinner is gonna be ready soon, I need my little helpers to help set the dinner table."

"Okay." The girls took off running just as the doorbell sounded.

"I believe your date is here." Alaric told her. "Have a great time." He told her before disappearing out the door.

Caroline quickly grabbed her purse before giving herself one more once over and walked down the stairs toward the door just as the bell ranged again, she pulled it open with a smile revealing Klaus on the other side dressed in a suit surprising enough though he went without a tie. "Wow, you look perfect. Why do you always look so damn perfect in a suit?"

"Too perfect that you can't even look at me?" Klaus teased.

Caroline shook her head with a laugh. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"I remember everything about you." Klaus said suddenly serious. "And you look amazing."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled. "Just let me say bye to the girls real quick and I'll be ready to go."

Klaus nodded, and waited but he didn't have to wait long as Caroline reappeared. "Ok, we can go."

Klaus offered her his arm and Caroline smiled closing the door behind her and hooking her arm with his as he led her to his car parked in the front of the house. He opened the door for her and she bit her lip at the gentlemanly gesture, sliding carefully into the seat. "So where are you taking me?" She asked once he rounded the car, sliding into the driver seat and pulled the car onto the road.

"There's this really great Italian place that I know." Klaus told her. "I promise you'll love it."

"When was the last time you were here that you actually took the time to get to know the area?" Caroline wondered. The last time he was here was when they had pulled out the blade from his chest and his family had been cured and fix with the help of Valarie.

"I'm sure you don't need me to remind you, I've been everywhere a time or two." He smiled over at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"Yes around the world to places like London, China, Rome, Scotland, New York, San Francisco but not here. I mean, Dallas Texas?" Caroline pictured him visiting the more extravagant cities than Dallas Texas.

"Once or twice." He grinned. "Why?"

"I just picture you frequenting different cities is all." She gave a shrug.

"I've been everywhere, Caroline. The world is filled with countless number of places to go, to discover, to travel, the places to see, the different music to hear, the different foods to eat, there's a whole world out there to be explored."

His words painted an amazing picture, once she considered what it would be like to discover and explore the world the way he obviously did again and again. "Sounds nice."

Klaus could hear the pang of longing in her voice for something more. "We could go. I could help you explore all there is to discover."

Caroline smiled softly. "I would love to travel but I couldn't be without my girls for an indefinite amount of time."

Klaus pulled the car into a parking lot of a small red brown stoned building, the parking lot was overly crowded with vehicles, he turned the car off before turning toward her. "I understand. Believe me. I hate how much of Hope's life I've missed out on, three years may not seem like a lot but it is to me. I'm never gonna have those years back with her. I can't imagine being away from her for a serious amount of time." He took her hand in his. "We could still travel, we'll just have to take them with us." Caroline opened her mouth to dismiss the idea but he spoke again before she could. "Don't say no just yet. We can discuss it over dinner and hopefully I can convince you its a good idea and if not I'll definitely enjoy trying to convince you."

Caroline smiled. "Good luck with that then."

Klaus grinned and leaned forward brushing his lips against her cheek, his lips touching the corner of her mouth. "I think you're going to find how persuasive I can be."

And just like that butterflies fluttered to life in her stomach with his close proximity, his lips brushing against her own with every word he spoke. "Just how persuasive are we talking here?"

Klaus grinned and answered her by covering her mouth with his own, Caroline didn't hesitate to return the kiss as his hand slid to the back of her neck, her own hand, reaching out and grasping his shirt in her hands, barely refraining from pulling him closer as their mouths moved together in a slow seductive pace, she could feel every brush of his mouth against her own, she broke the kiss after a moment pulling back just enough. "So that persuasive." She breathed out. "I think you're going to need a unreasonable amount of persuasion then."

Klaus warm breath fanned out across her cheeks as he let out a pleased laugh. "Whatever you want, Caroline." He surged forward covering her mouth with his once again.

Caroline hummed against his mouth, fisting his shirt in her hands as his mouth moved over hers with purpose it was when he took her bottom lip in between his own, nipping at it just as she placed her other hand on his chest and pushed him back enough that he was forced to release her mouth, his breath fanning out hot against her skin. "Dinner." She muttered. "You're supposed to be taking me to dinner."

"Right." Klaus nodded, drawing in a large breath though he didn't really need to but he felt like he needed to steady himself before moving to get out of the car and rounding it to open Caroline's door and helping her out.

Caroline smoothed down her dress, brushed her hair back, hoping their little make-out session didn't make her look too unpresentable.

"You look perfect." Klaus must have noticed her fussing. She sent him a smile as he placed his hand to the small of her back ushering her forward toward the restaurant.

Caroline took in the restaurant after they were seated at a table near the back, it appeared to be for privacy's sake, there were couples at other tables throughout the room there were a few booths, some in front of the windows, the tables were far enough away from each other that if you weren't supernatural any conversations overheard would sound like nothing but indistinct chatter unless you were really trying to eavesdrop..

The tables had dark red cloth covering their surfaces with a candle in the center creating a soft glow, the room was dimmed to a low glow creating the light of ambiance. There was soft piano music playing through out the room by a pianist seated at a large scale piano. It gave off a romantic vibe more than she had expected. She wasn't sure why she hadn't expected it to be at least a bit romantic after all Klaus always tried to charm her and sweep her off her feet. The only difference between then and now is that she was allowing it.

"This place looks really nice. Hopefully the food is just as good." She commented. "Has anything change since the last time you were here?"

"If my memory serves me and it has yet to fail me over the centuries the food is excellent. You won't want to stop eating. Plus the wine is incredible." He grinned. "And not much has change accept they played jazz in the past instead of the piano and there were only booths."

Caroline hummed in response, reaching for the menu and skimming over it. "So as someone who I'm sure whose had the experience of trying every wine or Italian dish what do you recommend?"

"Well the food tastes better when drink with the right complimentary wine. For instance if you got the chicken parmesan Alfredo, you'll want to drink it with.."

Caroline was suddenly finding it hard to focus on what he was saying when all she could focus on was his red lips, moving, she felt like they were tempting her as she recalled how they moved over hers. She remembered how they had moved over her body the first and only time they slept together years ago in the woods of Mystic Falls, the way his lips had brushed over her jaw, skimming her neck, sucked on her earlobe, on the junction between her collarbone and neck. She remembered vaguely of how good it had felt and she was willing to bet it would still feel really good. Better even since being with Klaus was something she no longer had reservations about.

"Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes jerked up from her focus gaze on his lips to his eyes and found him looking at her with an amused knowing look. "Hmm?"

"Were you even listening?"

"I was listening." She said quickly.

Klaus just looked at her silently, his gaze knowing and intense but intense in a good way, the kind that made her feel like her nerves was humming with the anticipation of something more.

"It was something about wine or another." Klaus lips twitched in amusement clearly not buying that she even heard a word he said and he would be pretty damn right. "Alright, fine, I got a little distracted."

"Distracting am I?" Klaus smiled his crooked smirk, his eyes lit with confidence, looking smug.

Usually Caroline hated when he was smug but in this instance she didn't. Maybe it was because she was no longer fighting the attraction between them or their connection but she found his crooked grin and smug expression strangely charming. Okay the smug grin was strangely charming but his crooked grin was doing things to her, she shifted in her seat and uncrossed and re-crossed her legs as she felt heat pull in her belly from just his crooked grin and intense blue eyes. "Shut up." She felt heat fanning her cheeks.

Klaus laughed as she ducked her head. "Nothing to be embarrassed about love. I happen to find you very distracting."

Caroline raised one perfect eyebrow in speculation. "You don't seem all that distracted to me."

"I'm just better at appearing unaffected." Klaus told her. "For example, I find it very distracting when your bangs fall and brush against your cheek." He reached his hand out tucking her hair back behind her ear, allowing his fingers to skim down her neck slowly, his thumb brushing against her pulse point. "Feeling the thrum of your pulse, beneath my thumb."

His words felt like as much of a caress against her skin just as much as his thumb was brushing against her pulse point, the heat in her stomach that was just a low ember grew stronger, she bit down on her bottom lip, staring back at him, something about the way his gaze was slowly focus on her made her pulse thrum stronger, beneath the pad of his thumb.

"The way your eyes dilate with want, the way heat fans across your cheeks and the way your smile lights up your eyes. The way you glow with pure genuine beauty. The way light seems to illuminate from your very being."

Caroline swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. God, she was trying really hard not to get too worked up and was failing terribly.

"What can I get the two of you?"

Caroline's eyes snapped to the waiter that had appeared. "Water." She said instantly. "Very cold water."

The waiter gave her a s slightly questioning look but she barely noticed as she heard Klaus's laugh. It was throaty and full of surprise.

"And you sir?" He turned to Klaus.

Klaus offered a grin and proceeded to order some wine for them, and proceeded to make suggestions of what foods she would like but at this point Caroline didn't care what she ate, she quickly picked what she wanted to try and Klaus gave his order and the waiter disappeared off to get their orders.

"So the girls were hoping to see Hope, do you think she would be okay with a play date?" Caroline wondered, remembering to ask.

"I think Hope would love that." Klaus smiled. "It'll be nice for her to have someone to play with. I'll set it up with Hayley."

Caroline nodded, remembering what they were talking about in the car. "Were you serious about traveling with the girls?" Caroline wondered, lifting her wine glass to her lips and swallowing, humming at the taste.

"Completely serious." Klaus told her, taking a bite of his food and chewing before swallowing.

"But how would that work exactly." She twirled her fork around in her Alfredo. "I mean, what about Hayley and Alaric? Do you actually think they want to travel with us? And I doubt Hayley will want to be away from Hope long and I know for a fact Alaric wouldn't want to be away from our daughters for any amount of extended time."

"I think Elijah can keep Hayley occupied." He teased light heartedly.

"I'm serious." Caroline laughed. No real mother would be kept occupied by a man while her little girl was traveling and she wasn't there with her.

"I'll talk to her, work something out with her." He reached his hand out and took hers in his own. "We'll figure it out and then I'll take you and the girls, all three of them to wherever you want to go."

"Yeah." Caroline smiled softly. "I think I'll like that." She would if she managed to get Alaric to let her take the girls for a week or two.

"Where would you like to go?" Klaus smiled. "It could be anywhere."

Caroline smiled then, full and bright. "How about Rome, Paris, Tokyo."

Klaus let out a surprised but happy laugh, his eyes shining brightly and Caroline laughed with him. Feeling happy for something other than her girls.

Klaus loved the happy look in her eyes. "You don't have to pick one place." he told her his eyes settling on her with intense focus, wanting to ingrain in his memory, the sound of her laugh, the way her smile lit up her face completely and she practically glowed with life and the way her eyes lit up with so much light. "I plan on showing you the world Caroline and so much more."

Caroline felt breathless suddenly, his words making heat coil in her stomach, she leaned forward her hands reaching for him and tugging him forward, her lips pressing to his with want. Klaus didn't hesitate to kiss her back, cupping the back of her neck as he leaned forward pressing his mouth harder against her own, his tongue swiping against her bottom lip and she opened to him. Klaus licked into her mouth, uncaring where they were as he kissed her with want, his tongue tangling with her own, pulling it into his own mouth and sucking.

Caroline gasped as heat coiled in her stomach, she wrenched her mouth from his. "Let's get out of here."

Klaus grinned rakishly at her standing up, he dropped a couple large bills on the table before tugging her up and ushering her out to his car.

"Are we going back to my place?" Klaus glanced over at Caroline as he drove down the road. He was sure he knew where this night was headed but he didn't want to presume wrongly.

Caroline grinned, sliding over, placing her hand against his cheek, turning his mouth towards her and capturing his mouth with hers, kissing him intently her hand sliding down from his cheek to his neck and trailing down his chest, past his stomach and landing on his thigh.

Klaus groaned, kissing her more intently tugging her against him until she was plastered against his side.

A horn sounded suddenly and they spranged apart and he quickly swerved the car barely avoiding colliding with a silver Bentley.

Caroline let out a laugh, her hand moving to cover her mouth as she tossed her head back with a laugh.

"And you say I was the one who was distracting at dinner." Klaus chuckled though he kept her tucked into his side, refusing to put any space between them.

Caroline grinned, leaning up and trailing kisses up his neck, brushing them against his ear. "We're definitely going back to your place." She trailed her hand from his thigh to the front of his pants.

"Caroline." Her name escaped him as a hiss, a plea for more and a warning for her to stop at the same time because if she kept this up, they weren't going to make it back to the upscale hotel he was staying at, not with the way his dick hardened instantly at her touch, barely refraining from taking his hands off the wheel and traveling them over every inch of her body instead.

Caroline laughed again as she rubbed her hand over his quickly hardening length and suck his earlobe into her mouth.

Klaus groaned, pressing his foot hard onto the gas petal, the car shooting forward, speeding up at a exceling speed.

Caroline gasped as her back hit the wall, Klaus's mouth sucking wet kisses down her throat one of his hands tangled in her hair, the other palming her breast.

She let out a long moan when he reached a sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck, she arched up into his hand as her nipples tightened, goosebumps raising along her flesh.

No sooner had Klaus closed the door to his suite did he have her pushed up against the door and all she could think about was Klaus. The way it would feel to have him inside her again for the first time in years and all she could feel was the touch of his mouth and the feel of his hands on her body. But it wasn't enough as heat pooled between her legs as she grew wet, the fabric of her laced underwear dampening with her arousal.

"Klaus." Her hands traveled beneath his shirt, feeling his defined abs beneath her hands, she follow the planes of his abs up to his chest and then back down sliding to his torso across his ribs and behind his back, trailing them along his back, before sliding them down to his ass and pushing his body against hers.

God, his memory of Caroline's body against his own did not do the present any justice as he brushed his thumb over her hardened nipple through the fabric of her dress causing her back to arch and her hips to push against his own. He grunted as his erection pressed against her stomach. "Fuck, I can smell your arousal, Love."

"Touch me, Please." Caroline arched into him, wanting more.

"I'll do anything you want me to." He muttered against her skin, moving his lips back up her neck and placing sucking kisses just beneath her ear, his hand reached under the hem line of her dress and cupped her sex, feeling how damped her underwear was, he let out a groan with the knowledge that he was the cause of it, slipping his hand into her underwear, running his hand along her wet sex, moving his fingers to her entrance and slipping two fingers into her slowly.

Caroline breath left her in a rush as he began to move his fingers in and out of her. "Faster."

Klaus sped up his fingers quicker, her arousal coating his fingers as he moved them in and out of her body at a faster pace, pulling back to watch the look of pleasure on her face, the way her breaths left her in pants, her blue eyes nearly black with lust. He slipped a third finger inside her watching in satisfaction as she gasped in pleasure, her hips jerked as she began to ride his fingers.

Caroline moaned as her body stretched around his three digits. God, it felt so good. It had been a long time since she had anyone else's fingers giving her pleasure that wasn't her own and even longer since she had sex, heat coiled in her core with every thrust of his fingers, she could feel the beginning of an orgasm coming on. She reached up with her right hand cupping the back of his skull, gripping his curls. "Kiss me." She demanded.

Klaus groaned feeling another wave of lust, his dick throbbed painfully as he swooped down capturing her mouth in a filthy kiss, continuing to move his fingers within her, he thrust his fingers deeper and curled his fingers brushing against the special spot inside her.

Caroline wrenched her mouth from his crying out in pleasure as the coil of heat in her stomach snapped, her orgasm hitting her as the waves of pleasure coursed through her.

Klaus helped her ride out her orgasm with his fingers before pulling them out, her juices coating them. He brought them to his mouth and kept his gaze locked on hers as he sucked her juices off.

Caroline watched enraptured another wave of lust hitting her hard at the sight of him sucking her juices from his fingers. Her hands snapped out and she went for the belt of his pants. "God, I need you inside me."

Never had any words sounded so damn perfect to him in his thousand years. He reached out, gripping her thighs and lifted her against his body, turning and carrying her through his suite.

Caroline wrapped her legs around him and gripped the sides of his neck as she took control of his mouth only releasing him when he placed her back on her feet. She reached up to kiss him but he turned her till her chest was against his back and she was facing the large bed.

Klaus brushed her hair to the side, baring the zipper on her dress and slowly pulled the tab down, his lips traveling the same path as more of her skin was revealed to him.

Caroline moved to help him, sliding her straps off her shoulders and pushing the dress down, past her hips and letting it drop to the floor in a puddle of fabric.

Klaus slid his hand across her front, settling his hand low on her stomach, pressing her back into his body as he bent down and trailed wet kisses down her throat.

She felt the swipe of his tongue against her skin straight to her core and she pressed her hips back against his. "Klaus." She reached up, behind her, running her fingers through his curls.

Klaus hummed at the feel of her fingers running through his hair and reached his hand up turning her face to him and capturing her mouth in a slow and languid kiss.

Caroline was a little surprised that he seemed to be slowing things down to a slower pace but she didn't mind not with the way he was kissing her. Hell, she could feel the kiss down every inch of her body, she opened her mouth to him, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

They kissed long and slow as his hands traveled over her front from her hips to her breast and neck and back down before releasing her mouth and turning her in his arms.

He stared down at her swollen mouth from his kisses and her eyes hazy with lust, her chest raising up and down rapidly as she panted. He kept his eyes on hers as he slid his hands around her waist and cupped her ass, tugging her forward.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, arching into him as his hands slid to the back of her thighs and hiked her up his body, she wrapped her legs around him, keeping their eyes locked as he lowered her to the center of the bed, keeping her body covered with his own.

Once she was settled against the mattress he propped himself over her with just one arm, and placed his hand against her neck, dipping his head to kiss her softly before pulling back as he traveled his hand slowly to her bra, tracing the edge of it with his finger, watching as goosebumps spreaded across her soft skin.

She felt a shiver course through her at his exploring gaze. It felt like he was trying to memorize details of her body. She couldn't stop herself from arching against him, her hips grinding against his, feeling his erection pressed against her clothed sex. "Klaus, please."

Klaus closed his eyes, wanting to relish in the sound of her pleas, he opened them again sliding his hand beneath her and unclasping her bra with deft fingers and pulling it from her body and tossing it away, he cupped her breast with one hand as he ran his lips over the other, his tongue making a wet trail toward her hardened nipple and taking the hardened pink bud into his mouth.

Caroline gasped at the feel of his hot mouth on her, bringing her hand to the back of his head and holding him to her chest as he suckled one breast with his mouth and palmed her other. Her breaths came out quickly when he began to tug at her nipple with his fingers as he nipped at the other one with his mouth.

The sound of her breathing quickening sounded in his ears and he switched his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention he did the other.

Caroline hips arched suddenly when he nipped at her breast, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to cause a pleasure sensation to shoot through her and she could feel herself grow wetter as her sex ached for him. Her hips jerked up, grinding against him, creating a delicious friction. "Klaus, please, I need you."

Klaus's mouth left her breast as he pulled back and stared at her. "I plan on worshipping every inch of you, love."

"Than do that while you're inside of me." Caroline gasped as she rubbed herself against him.

Klaus let out a grunt before lifting himself off her, undoing his belt and ridding himself of the rest of his clothes until he stood there naked.

Caroline stared at him hungrily, taking in every inch of him. God, he was beautiful. Last time they did this, she hadn't took the time to really notice but now that she was, he looked fucking perfect.

Klaus couldn't help but smirk at her hungry gaze as he reached forward, slipping off the heels she still wore, before sliding his hands up her legs and thighs to her laced underwear, hooking his fingers in the band and tugging them down her legs and tossing them away before crawling his way back up her body.

Caroline arched against him as he ran his hands up her legs, hiking her thighs higher on his hips, his hard cock rubbing against where she needed him most, his hands slid further up over her hips, over her ribs, ghosting over her breasts to her arms and slipped them beneath her, gripping her shoulders.

Klaus grinded against her once, twice before lining up his cock at her entrance and pushing forward till the head of his cock slipped through her wet heat.

"Klaus, please." Caroline whimpered, she needed him inside her completely.

Klaus pushed forward into her slowly, inch by inch, savoring the feeling of her wet heat wrapped around him.

Caroline gasped, crying out softly as she could feel every inch of him as he pushed in her slowly not stopping until he bottomed out. She bit her lip as he kept the slow pace, thrusting in and out of her and the whole time his eyes never left hers. Caroline had expected to see lust in his eyes and she did but the emotion that was more prominent behind his eyes was love.

God, she never had anyone look at her with so much love in their eyes shining back at her. "Klaus." She clenched her muscles around his cock.

Klaus grunted at the feel of her tight heat clamping down on him and jerked, thrusting more sharply.

Caroline cried out as he thrusted harder into her, eyes sliding shut in pleasure.

Klaus eyes narrowed and he withdrew from her completely.

Caroline let out a whimper at the loss of him. "Klaus."

"I want your eyes on me." He all but demanded.

Caroline's eyes snapped open and she stared back at him, giving him what he wanted. "Please."

Klaus pushed inside of her again, keeping their eyes locked. "Keep your eyes on me."

Caroline nodded quickly. "Eyes on you. Got it. Just please don't stop."

Klaus chuckled and started thrusting, deeper, harder.

Caroline cried out as he hit that spot deep inside her that made her pleasure spike and she climbed closer to the release she needed. She arched her back, hips raising to meet his for every thrust, hands scoring down his back with every hard thrust. "Oh God, Klaus." She gave a low moan but made sure she didn't close her eyes again.

Klaus grunted, picking up the pace moving within her faster. "Caroline." He gasped. "You feel unbelievable." He pulled nearly all the way out till just the head of his cock remained and then pushed forward slamming back into her.

Caroline cried out as she fell over the edge, riding the waves of her orgasm.

Klaus watched enraptured as the pleasure crossed her face, loving every second, he continued to move inside her causing her to orgasm a second time more quickly with her being still sensitive from her last one just moments ago, her hot channel clamping down on him again and again, sending him over the edge as his hips jerked erratically, her wet heat milking him for everything he had to offer.

He gasped, closing his mouth over hers for a deep kiss before withdrawing from her body, Caroline giving a soft moan, he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, plastering her to his chest.

"Wow, that was.." Caroline smiled. "That was amazing."

"It was perfect." Klaus brushed a hand over her hair and rubbed up and down her back.

Caroline laughed softly and placed a kiss to his chest. "This all feels really surreal."

Klaus had to agree. "I never thought we get to this point. I hate being wrong but in this case I've never been more glad to have been proven wrong."

Caroline tilted her head up and kissed his lips softly. "Me neither. I'm glad we were both proven wrong. I can't imagine not having this, not after tonight."

"It's a good thing, you say that because I have no intention of letting you go." Klaus reached his hand behind the base of her skull, tangling his hand in her blonde curls and kissing her thoroughly. He had zero intention of ever letting her out of his life. Now that they were here, he planned on making Caroline his so thoroughly that she would never want anyone else but him.

Caroline kissed him back, feeling his kisses in every nerve in her body and she had never felt more love or cherished. He loved her she knew that without a shadow of a doubt and she knew now that with time she could love him back. A part of her believed she was already starting to.

It took them a long time to get where they were but if this was how she would feel every time she was wrapped in his embrace then everything they've been through to get here was worth it.

 **A/N: I don't have much experience writing smut so I hope it wasn't terrible. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The First Weekend in New Orleans

**The First Weekend in New Orleans**

 **Summary:** Caroline takes the twins for a weekend in New Orleans with Klaus and Hope and the rest of the Mikaelson clan.

 **A/N: This has a lot of fluff and a little bit of smut. Feel free to skip past if that's something you don't like to read.**

"Are we going to see Hope?" Asked Lizzie from the backseat of the car.

"I want to see Hope." Josie chimed in next to her sister.

"Yes, we are and we'll be there soon." Caroline smiled at them through the rearview mirror as she drove past the Welcome to New Orleans sign.

She hadn't told Klaus she and the twins were coming. She wanted to surprise him and Hope. But she didn't think Klaus would mind. The last few times he had visited her since their first actual date, he had brought Hope with him on more than one occasion. He just showed up on her door without calling her before hand.

Not that she cared, she was just happy to see him. Plus those visits really gave the girls a chance to bond. Josie and Lizzie loved spending time with Hope and it seemed that they brought the older girl out of her reserved shell.

She had worried first about Alaric's reaction to her taking the girls for the weekend to New Orleans where they would undoubtedly be around the Original family but Alaric had been surprisingly okay with it. Trusting that she would never take the girls to New Orleans if she thought they would be in danger. And he hadn't wanted to deny their girls of seeing their friend.

As Caroline drove through the city into the French Quarter, she felt anticipation of being able to see Klaus again soon. Since officially starting something together he had been the one making all the trips but she wanted to show him she was just as much as invested in making this relationship work despite living in two different cities as he was. That she was serious about being with him.

Caroline parked the car across from the Mikaelson's home, the place she knew Klaus and his family were staying at, Klaus had mention the place a few times and how he and his family had built it when they first arrived in New Orleans and started to build the city way before her time, she took a moment to take the place in. It figures he would live in a place like this one. She rolled her eyes and gave a small huff in fond exasperation.

"Mommy, are we finally here?" Lizzie asked her impatience shining through. "I want to see Hope."

"We are." Caroline told her, shaking her head at her daughter's inability to be patient. She'd liked to think she got that from Rick but she knew it was probably more from her than him.

"How long will we get to play with her?" Asked Josie eagerly. "Can we stay the whole day?"

"I was thinking we could stay the whole weekend? You might get to have your first sleepover with Hope?" Caroline looked between the girls, having turned in her seat to talk with them. "Would you like that?"

"Yes." They both nodded their heads eagerly.

"Good." Caroline smiled, turning back in her seat exiting the car, after she got the twins out, she took each of their hands and headed toward the large home of the Mikaelson's.

She pushed her way through the gate into the open garden of the Abattoir.

"Hello?" She called, venturing further in and noticing Freya, the sister she only met once and Kol seeming to be looking over some kind of spell book.

"Well, well, well." Kol looked up at her. "Won't Nik just be thrilled to see you."

"Is Hope home?" Asked Josie, gripping her mother's hand tighter.

Lizzie however released her mother's hand and ventured closer to where Kol and Freya were sitting. "Are you doing magic?" She asked curiously. "Aunt Bonnie does magic, too. Sometimes she teaches me and Josie. Do you teach Hope magic?"

"I do." Freya smiled kindly at her.

"But I teach her." Kol smirked.

Freya rolled her eyes, Kol and her were getting along better than when they first did but he still believed he knew better than her when it came to magic, something they continue to disagree on.

"But you're not a witch." Said Josie, finally releasing her mother's hand and coming to stand beside her sister. "You're a vampire."

"Well, aren't you an intuitive little thing." Kol smirked. "I may be a vampire but I spent years studying and learning magic. I even know more than my older sister, Freya here and she supposed to be one of the most powerful witches in the French Quarter."

"Or so he likes to believe." Freya cut in, it was a repeated argument between them.

Caroline looked between the siblings in amusement.

"Caroline?"

She turned to see Klaus standing at the balcony, hands on the railing, a look of confusion on his face before it shifted to one of concern. "Klaus."

And it was like simply hearing his name coming from her lips had him in motion as he quickly jogged down the stairs, coming to stop in front of her, his hand reaching out to her arm grasping it, glancing toward where the girls were standing beside Freya, peering at the spell books curiously. "Did something happened?"

"No, your always making the trip to see me. But it doesn't always have to be that way. I wanted to see you." She covered his hand on her arm. "Plus the girls missed Hope." She reached out with her free hand placing it over his chest. "Your always the one to visit me, I thought we could switch it up a bit and the girls and I would make the trip instead." She paused. "Was that a bad idea?"

Klaus eyes went from concern to surprised to pleased. "No, it wasn't." He placed a hand on her neck, his thumb brushing beneath her ear as he closed the space between them, pressing his mouth to hers.

Caroline pressed against him, her hands gripping his shoulder as he nipped at her lip, opening her mouth to him and biting back a moan from the back of her throat at the swipe of his tongue.

"Get a room, Nik, there are children present." Rebekah's voice sounded as she walked into the garden, sending Caroline and Klaus a teasing smirk as they broke apart. "Caroline, how long will you be staying?"

"The weekend." Caroline returned in kind. "But then I'll have to get back to Dallas."

"Perfect. That'll give us plenty of time." She smiled, moving toward the girls. "Hi girls. Do you remember me? I'm Rebekah, a friend of your mommy's. Hope's Aunt."

Josie nodded as Lizzie said. "We have a Aunt Bonnie."

"Plenty of time for what?" Caroline looked at her confused, as she knelt in front of the girls to converse with them directly, a kind smile on her face.

"To go shopping, of course. Neither Freya and Hayley are the shopping kind of girl. So that's where you come in." She looked to the girls. "Would you like to go shopping with your mommy and me? We could get you lots of pretty dresses."

"We like pretty dresses." Said Lizzie.

Josie nodded along. "It makes us look pretty like mommy."

"Why do I get the feeling you just want to dress my girls like dolls?" Caroline wondered, the words said lightly.

"Maybe because I do." Rebekah cast a grin over her shoulder. "Hope doesn't like to let me dress her up. She much prefers art to shopping." She sent Klaus a smirk. "Sadly she takes after her dad in that regard."

Klaus grinned he couldn't have been more happy about that.

"Josie, Lizzie?" A child's voice sounded and the girls turned at the sound of their friend's voice.

Elijah, Hayley and Hope, appeared with the little girl holding her mother's hand.

"Hope." The girls moved toward their friend at the same time Hope released her mother's hand doing the same. "Come play." The girls grinned.

"Momma can we go play in the play room?" Hope turned to her mother expectantly.

Hayley ran a hand over her daughter's head. "Yeah, go play with your friends but try to stay out of trouble."

"Hello Caroline." Hope greeted as she and the girls went up the stairs, heading to the playroom.

"Hello," She called after the girls retreated figures with a small laugh.

Klaus moved forward to the table Kol and Freya were where a child monitor sat in the center of the table, flicking it on and as soon as the girls made it to the room, they could hear the girls voices as they moved about the play room together.

Caroline felt better hearing them when they weren't in her sights. Always worrying about the girls.

"Hope was just saying she wanted to see, Josie and Lizzie." Said Hayley. "It's good you brought them. She actually wanted them to go to a fair with her."

"A fair?" Caroline repeated. "Are they having one this weekend?"

Hayley nodded. "It's starts a day after tomorrow. We were going to take Hope. It'll be nice if she had Lizzie and Josie to go with."

"I'm sure the girls would like that." She assured her. "And tomorrow we can go shopping with Rebekah, who knows maybe they can convince Hope to come along."

And Rebekah smiled as Hayley said. "Good luck with that, she rather paint than go shopping."

"So I've heard." Caroline smiled.

"Have you and the girls got settled in?" Elijah wondered.

"Actually," Caroline paused, glancing toward Klaus. "I didn't want to impose or assume so I thought the girls and I would just stay at a inn or something, maybe one of the hotels."

"You'll stay here." Klaus told her. "There's plenty of room. And I know Hope would love the company." His hand landed on her hip, tugging her into his side. "And so would I."

Caroline smiled up at him. "That's sounds great but there's also your family to consider." She shot a glance around the room.

Rebekah was watching them in amusement, Freya and Kol seemed to be ignoring what was going on in favor of their spell book, and Elijah and Hayley stood nearby, close together with Hayley pressed into Elijah's side.

"Caroline, I'm sure I speak for the whole family but after what you did for our family you are always welcome here." Said Elijah, then added on a little lightly. "Besides Klaus would have us in boxes if we said otherwise."

Klaus rolled his eyes before focusing on Caroline. "Let's get yours and the girls bags and get you settled in." He grabbed her hand tugging her from the garden.

Klaus pushed the door open that was next to Hope's room revealing a room newly redecorated with a set of twin beds, tables and dressers with flowery bed spreads and walls painted light blue.

Caroline looked on in surprise because it was clearly a room for children and the fact that everything was doubled for two.

"Do you think they'll like it?"

Caroline turned to see Klaus looking hesitant but somehow hopeful at the same time.

"I think they'll love it." She stepped forward. "Did you have this room done up for them, it looks a lot like their room back home."

"I did. I was hoping that there would be a time they would use it. That Hope would have them around. That I would have you at my side."

Caroline smiled. "You know, you don't have to keep saying these kind of things to me to win me over. You already done that."

"I don't say them to win you over. I say them because I mean every word."

Caroline in response, pressed against him, curling her hand around the back of his neck and tug his mouth down to her, his hands instantly clutching at her as he deepened the kiss when they broke apart, he tugged on her hand and lead her a few doors down the hall, pushing his way into a room with a large bed, and an easel near the window. "You can get settled in here."

"This is your room, isn't it?" Asked Caroline, glancing around the room.

"If you wish to stay in the guest room you can but I much rather you stay with me."

"I rather stay with you, too." Caroline smiled up at him with a glint in her eye, giving him a push toward the bed and pushing down on his shoulders making him sit down on the edge of his bed.

Klaus peered up at her his eyes bright with adoration. "Caroline."

"I love the way you say my name." she tilted his head back to kiss him as she climbed into his lap straddling him, his hands instantly wrapping around her, holding her against him, as their mouths moved, lips seeking, tongue exploring and hands roaming.

"Caroline." He grunted as she rotated her hips against his and she gave a laugh, smiling brightly before kissing him again, losing herself in the moment.

"I can't get Hope to come to one outing unless its to buy her art supplies yet Lizzie and Josie got her to come with us shopping." Rebekah gave a small pout. "How is that fair?"

"She just wants to make her friends happy. Elena hated when I dragged her shopping but she went anyway." Caroline gave a shrug. "It's a friend thing I'm assuming."

"They'll have to visit more often." Rebekah smiled, pulling off a cute little flower dress. "Think they can get her to try this on?" She asked with a grin.

"Can't hurt to try." Caroline replied.

Rebekah moved toward where Lizzie and Josie were pointing cute little items out to Hope, trying to get her interested in all the things they were.

"I think being around your girls is good for Hope."

Caroline turned to see Freya, the oldest sibling of the Mikaelson family had decided to join them just as they were leaving. Caroline didn't know her all that well just what she learned from Klaus when he talked about his family but she thought she seemed nice enough at least for a Mikaelson anyway.

"It's nice for the girls to have a friend that they don't have to worry about hiding what they can do. Sometimes they slip up and syphoned or use their magic." She had to compel more than a few parents and their children to forget what they saw.

"I've been teaching Hope how to control her magic, if you like whenever you and the girls are here I could teach them as well."

"Oh, that's really nice of you to offer but we're only here for the weekend."

"Right now sure but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more often now that you and Klaus are together. I hope you visit often."

Caroline glanced at her. "Why? You don't even know me."

"No but I'd like to. I have a feeling you won't be going anywhere so I'd like to get to know the woman who holds such an important place in my brother's heart."

Caroline had no intention to ends things between her and Klaus, so of course she didn't plan on going anywhere. "I liked to know you as well, if you'll be teaching my girls besides your part of Klaus's family. I think it'll be nice to get to know you better along with the rest of the Mikaelson's I'm not all that familiar with."

"Maybe we could do a family dinner." Rebekah suggested, joining them. "Could be interesting especially when you gather all the Mikaelson's in one room for more than an hour."

"That dinner would sure be eventful." Freya gave a small smirk. "How long do you think it'll be before our brothers find something to fight about?"

"What do you think Caroline?" Asked Rebekah.

"It does sound rather entertaining as long as things don't get out of hand with the kids there." Caroline shared a grin with the two blondes.

Caroline, the two female Mikaelson's and the kids returned to the compound after several hours of shopping their arms filled with bags.

"Did you buy out the entire store?" Hayley asked wryly as they passed the doorway, she was curled up on the couch with Elijah, the latter reading from a book.

"It was tempting but no." Rebekah smirked.

"But we did get the girls a lot of things, I hope you don't mind but I might have spurge a bit on Hope." Caroline told her. "That's okay isn't it?" Since being a mom Caroline had met a few mother's who weren't comfortable with another mother buying their children things.

"It's fine. I'm more surprised that she wanted anything relating to clothes. Did she actually want a dress?"

"Lizzie and Josie can be very persuasive, they wanted to wear matching dresses at the fair."

"They actually got her to agree?" Hayley laughed.

"They did." Caroline nodded with a smile as the girls walked around her into the room.

"Mom, I'm going to wear a dress tomorrow!" Hope exclaimed. "Caroline and aunt Becca said they do my and Lizzie and Josie's hair."

"It's like playing dress up." Lizzie nodded her head next to Hope.

"Plus we got shiny presents." Said Josie. "The shiny is the best."

"The Shiny?" Elijah close his book looking at the three little girls standing together, looking excited and happy and like they had a good time.

"She means accessories." Said Freya in amusement. "Josie prefers to call it shiny."

"Don't forget sparkly." Josie nodded her head.

"Sounds like you had fun." Klaus said from the doorway and Hope ran to her daddy and he instantly scooped her into his arms.

"I like shopping when Lizzie and Josie are there."

"Then we'll just have to make sure their around more often now won't we?" He kissed her cheek, smiling at Caroline.

"Yes!" The three girls nodded their heads and a breathy laugh left Klaus's lips and Caroline found she really like the sound of it and how care free he seemed in the presence of his daughter.

"C'mon, girls, let's get all your pretty new things put away." Rebekah took Josie and Lizzie by the hand, Hope quickly scrambled out of her father's arm to follow after her friends.

"We're doing dinner tomorrow night." Freya looked to the occupants in the room. "Where's Kol?"

"Who knows." Hayley shrugged.

Freya rolled her eyes and went off in search of her most unpredictable brother.

"What's this about dinner?" Elijah inquired.

"Oh, Freya was talking about getting to know me and the twins better and Rebekah thinks a family dinner would be a great idea to do so." Caroline said as she felt Klaus slide up beside her his arm wrapping around her waist settling on her hip.

"That's sounds rather eventful." Hayley made a face. "Hopefully no one tries to kill anyone."

"I think we can manage up the restraint not to kill each other in front of the children." Elijah said with a wry smirk.

Klaus rather liked the idea of having Caroline and the girls at a family dinner. Like their presence alone signifying that they were already a part of the Mikaelson family despite not having Mikaelson blood or the name.

"C'mon, Love, you can tell me what you got the girls for tomorrow." He began to stir her out of the room and up the stairs toward his room.

"Why do I get a feeling that's just an excuse to lead me up to your bedroom?"

Klaus grinned, opening his bedroom door, tugging her inside and pushing her up against it once it closed behind them. "Maybe because it is." He lowered his mouth to kiss her, his hands pushing her jacket off her shoulders, his hands sliding up beneath her shirt, wrapping around the bare skin of her ribs, his thumb grazing, the edge of her bra.

Caroline bit down on her lip at his touch. "What about the girls?"

"I think Freya and Rebekah have them occupied for the time being." He pressed his mouth to her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Caroline gave a moan, quickly tugging his shirt from his body and tugging on his belt loop to pull his body tightly against hers. "Then you should definitely get to work on making me feel good."

Klaus gave a chuckle picking her up and tossing her on the bed before quickly crawling over her, holding her arms above her head when she reached out to touch him. "I won't make you feel good." His lips brushed hers, as he held both her wrist in one hand and trailing the other one down her body, to her leg hiking it high on his and grinding against her, sliding his hand back up to cup her right breast. "I'll make you feel amazing."

Caroline skin flushed hotly as he took control of her mouth demandingly and she lost herself to the feel of his touch on her body, his mouth against hers, his hands on her bare skin, the weight of his body over her own.

God, she should visit New Orleans more often.

Caroline woke up to the morning light streaming in through the open windows and the sounds of pencil scratching against paper, her eyes fluttered opened and landed on Klaus seated in a chair across from her, sketch pad balanced on his knee as his eyes flickered to her and his sketch pad.

"Try not to move, love, I'm almost finished."

"Did you draw me in the nude?" Her eyes glanced down to just the sheet covering her chest, her right leg poking out from beneath the cover.

"Not completely you have a sheet." He smiled crookedly at her.

"Well do I at least get to see it when it's done?"

"Of course, anything you want, love."

She smiled softly at his words and just watched him as he continued to draw, feeling a flush on her skin from his constant gaze. It felt like forever when he finally set his pencil down, brushing at the sketch. "Is it finished?"

"I'm afraid I was unable to capture your genuine beauty, your light." He rose from the chair, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

Caroline reached for the sketch, her eyes widening. It wasn't the first time she seen a drawing of his of her but it still caught her off guard by how beautifully done and unbelievably detailed it was. "I think you're seeing me through rose colored glasses or something." The girl in the photo was undoubtedly her but she seemed so perfect without a flaw.

Klaus plucked the sketch pad from her hand and tossed it onto the side table, pulling the sheet from her body before covering it with his own. "I see you just how you are." He brushed strands of her blonde hair back from her face, his thumb rubbing over her pulse point.

"How's that?" Caroline breathed, the adoring and enraptured look in his gaze making her lose her breath.

"Like your everything I could ever want or need." He told her, his voice filled with so much want and the look in his eyes so intense it had her skin flushed hotly with want.

The words 'I love you' was on the tip of her tongue but she bit it back. She wasn't ready to say those words. She knew Klaus loved her even if he never told her the words. Had known for years but she wasn't ready to hear him say those words and she wasn't sure she was ready to say them either. She wanted to be 100 percent sure of her feelings because once she said those words, there was no going back. Not for her and she knew, just knew Klaus would never let her go and she knew she wouldn't be able to let him go either.

She curled her hand around his neck, tugging his mouth down to hers, kissing him slowly and sensuously, trying to express everything she was feeling into it.

Klaus groaned, sitting up and removing his sweats, parting her legs with his own, and settling between them.

"We should be getting up. The fair is today." She knew the girls were excited to go.

"We have time." Klaus said, lining up his body with hers and surging forward sinking into her heat, she threw her head back at the feel of him filling her so completely, moaning hands grasping at his back, legs hiking around his waist, locking her ankles at his lower back.

Klaus buried his head in her neck, groaning from how wet she was, his mouth trailing slowly over her and sucking at her pulse point his hands skimming her rib cage and grasping her hips as he pulled out quickly only to sink back into her heat slowly, dragging a pleasure filled moan from her.

Caroline gripped his curls and tugged his mouth to her own, drowning out the sound of her moans and his grunts as they lost themselves in each other.

"Hey, are we ready for the fair or are we still getting ready?" Caroline walked into Hope's room to see all three girls perched on her bed and Rebekah and Freya glanced at her from Hope's closet.

"You came just in time to help them get ready." Rebekah smiled.

"Mommy, can you do my hair?" Josie went to her mother.

Caroline scooped her up in her arms. "Of course, baby."

Hayley sat at the vanity in her room. "The girls wanted to get ready with Hope and we were gonna get the twins ready for you. You seemed a bit occupied."

Caroline blushed at the implication, knowing that they must have heard her and Klaus earlier. "Well clearly I'm not occupied anymore. I can help them get ready."

"How is my brother?" Rebekah smirked tauntingly.

"Fine." Caroline said primly.

"Rebekah and Hayley are only teasing." Freya said with a small friendly smile, moving away from the closet. "I'm going to go make sure everyone else will be ready to go as soon as the girls are ready."

"Alright." Caroline put Josie next to her sister. "Why don't we get you dressed and then Rebekah and I can fix your hair."

"Okay." Lizzie and Josie said.

"Caroline?" Hope said hesitantly.

"Yeah, sweetie." Caroline smiled at the girl.

"Could you be the one to do my hair?" She asked shyly. "I want to look pretty and Daddy always thinks your so pretty."

Caroline smiled, crouching in front of Hope and cupping her cheek. "Of course, anything you want, sweetie." She assured her using the same endearment she used for her girls. "As long as it's okay with your mom." She glanced toward Hayley.

Hayley looked up from her spot. "It's fine." She came and ran affectionate hand over Hope's head. "I'm gonna let you and Rebekah get them ready." She said before exiting the room with one last smile at her little girl.

Hope smiled up at Caroline and Caroline nudge her chin affectionately as she stood up and turned to find Rebekah watching approvingly. "So what do we have dress wise?" Rebekah turned back to the closet pulling out three dresses that were similar in design without being exactly the same, all different shades of blue with white flower designs. Caroline smiled approvingly. "Great choice. They're gonna look so cute."

"Psh." Rebekah scoffed. "Their gonna be down right the most adorable little girls at the fair."

Caroline turned to the girls and clapped her hands. "Alright girls let's get you three ready."

Caroline had just put the finishing touched on Hope's hair, her hair pulled back in a braid, a few strands framing her face, she had fix Josie's into a French braid and Rebekah had fix Lizzie's into a fishtail braid.

"Hey, we ready to go?" Klaus pushed his way into the room.

Caroline smiled as she stepped back to admire each of their girls. "I would say so. What do you think?"

Klaus stepped beside her and stared at the girls putting on a show of thinking with his chin in his hand. "Twirl." He rolled his hand in a circle motion.

The girls twirled.

Klaus tilted his head to the left. "Again."

The girls twirled again, giggling with the spinning motion as their dresses twirled around their legs.

Klaus tilted his head to the right. "Again."

"Dad!" Hope laughed as she, Lizzie and Josie twirled again, Rebekah bit back a smile as she watched Klaus be playful with the girls and seemed genuinely happy.

"I think that's enough twirling." Caroline said in amusement. "Now tell them what you think. Aren't they the cutest?"

"Cute? Their not cute." Hope frowned at her father's words while Lizzie glared and Josie pouted. Klaus grinned then. "Their perfect."

Caroline watched as each of their faces lit up with the compliment.

"Alright, let's get going then." Rebekah said ushering the girls out of the room, leaving Caroline and Klaus no choice but to follow.

"Well, well, finally the rabbits left Nik's room." Kol smirked at Klaus and Caroline.

Hope tilted her head at her uncle. "Uncle Kol we don't have any rabbits."

"Of course we do." Kol told his niece with a teasing glint. "You see Caroline and your father are the rabbits."

"Kol." Elijah scolded. "Do shut up."

"Hmm." Kol hummed. "No."

"Why are you calling mommy a rabbit?" Josie frowned, looking at Kol in confusion.

"Because your mother and Nik have been doing it like bunny's for the last 24 hours."

"Kol!" Caroline exclaimed. "Don't tell them that."

"Doing what?" Lizzie tilted her head, with the same confused look of her sister.

"Well, you see when two people really like ea- Ow!" Kol grabbed his head, turning to glare at Freya.

"Please, remember you are speaking to children." Freya looked at him pointedly.

"Yes, Kol, do remember before I have to rip ou- seal your mouth shut." Klaus glared at his brother, changing his wording mid-sentence.

"Alright." Rebekah cut in. "Why don't we get going. We wouldn't want the girls to miss out on anything."

Kol grumbled as they all headed out, muttering about how Freya was just a big pain in the ass just as much as Klaus was to him.

The girls held hands with Lizzie in the middle, Rebekah taking Hope's free hand and Freya taking Josie's free one.

Klaus tugged Caroline into his side as they followed them, and Elijah and Hayley followed their fingers interlaced.

Kol being the most playful of them had quickly got over earlier and had no problem playing with the girls, showing them how to play the fair games and taking them on the rides, while the rest of the family watched on in amusement.

After the first hour the girls had latched on to Kol insisting he do everything with them and occasionally managed to get the rest of the family to participate.

They went on rides, played some games, ate cotton candy and ice cream, played more games, stopped and got the girls faces painted, getting in a half hour break after the first two hours and got some lunch.

Hours later, the fair was winding down and the girls were getting tired after a day of playing fair games, going on rides, and running around from stand to stand and the sun was starting to set when Rebekah spotted a family photographer and insisted they take a picture.

The girls latched onto Kol with Hope jumping on her uncle's back and Lizzie and Josie latching onto his arms, Freya and Rebekah linked arms, Elijah tucked Haley into his side and arm wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned her head against him and Klaus tugged Caroline, closely into his side an arm wrapped around her as she had one hand resting on his arm the other directly on his chest and they all smiled into the camera, despite a bit of reluctance from both Kol and Klaus on taking a family photo.

But the end result was definitely worth it if you ask Rebekah. A true moment of their family including its newest members where they actually felt like a united loving family.

They had dinner that night as planned and surprisingly enough there was no conflict, not on a large scale anyway. There were more than a few teasing remarks from Kol about Klaus and Caroline's sex life used in metaphors as not to draw questions from the girls much to Caroline's embarrassment and Klaus barely refraining from threatening him in the presence of the girls, telling him to shut up instead when what he really wanted to do was rip out his brother's tongue. There were petty arguments between Kol and Rebekah and Kol and Freya arguing about the use of a spell. Elijah sharing looks with Hayley while simultaneously scolding his siblings for acting like children more than the actual children. Meanwhile the girls were watching everyone argue with amusement, giggling to themselves and whispering to one another, seeming perfectly unbothered with the back and forth sibling banter from the adults.

All in all the dinner was a success and later that night Caroline pushed into the girls room, wanting to make sure they were getting ready for bed but they weren't there her first instinct was to panic but before she could she heard their voices coming from Hope's room.

She pushed the door open and smiled softly when she saw all the girl's in Hope's larger bed with said girl being in the middle of the twins. "And what are you girls doing in here?" She said with a smile.

"We're having a sleepover." Said Josie with an innocent grin.

"I can see that." She smiled, glancing around the art paper and the colors surrounding them. "But aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"We are in bed." Lizzie said.

"I think what your mother meant is shouldn't you be sleeping." Hayley pushed her way into the room smiling at the girls. "Hope, you know it's almost past your bedtime."

"I was hoping daddy would tell us a story." Hope said as her mother walked further in the room gathering up all the art supplies from the bed and setting it on the side table.

"I think I can manage a quick story." Klaus appeared in the doorway, he paused beside Caroline placing a kiss to the back of her neck before sitting on the edge of the bed. "What story should I tell? Oh, I know, how about the one where the most powerful family in the world protecting the most precious treasures in the world. Their three little princesses."

Hayley moved to stand beside Caroline listening to Klaus tell the girls a story. "Hope was really happy today." She spoke quietly. "I think a lot of that has to do with Josie and Lizzie. Not that Hope's not a happy child because she is but when she's around the girls she's a ball of energy. It was really great to see. You should visit more often with the girls. I know Hope would really love it."

"I'll try to make it a point." Caroline smiled. "The girls are really happy when their around her too. They consider her their best friend. What kind of parents would we be to keep them apart."

Hayley offered up another smiled. "Besides Klaus is a lot more tolerable when your around." She added teasingly and Caroline huffed a quiet laugh as she left the room.

Caroline stayed listening as Klaus spun a tale that had the girls enraptured until they could no longer keep their eyes open. Caroline moved to tuck the girls in and walked out of the room, closing off the light, the only light shining in through the window and closing the door but leaving it slightly ajar.

"Every time I see you with Hope and Lizzie and Josie it still surprises me how good you are with them." Caroline murmured, placing a hand over his chest as they paused in front of the girl's door.

"To be honest I'm just trying not to screw Hope up. I want to be the best father she can have."

Caroline knew it wasn't easy for Klaus to admit something that showed vulnerability but it really touched her that he was willing to be less guarded with her then he was with anybody else. "You are." Caroline assured him, leaning up and pressing her lips to his for a moment before drawing back.

"C'mon." Klaus tugged on her hand. "If you're leaving tomorrow I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can."

Caroline grinned leaning her head against his shoulder, letting him lead the way, willing to follow wherever he was taking her.

Caroline had the girls things packed the next afternoon to start the drive back home. Alaric had already called missing his girls and wanting to know when Caroline thought they would be back and as much as Caroline knew Lizzie and Josie loved this trip she knew they missed their father.

But the girls were sad to be leaving Hope.

Klaus had helped her packed the girls things in the car with Elijah's help and she had said bye to most of the Mikaelson. Freya had said she enjoyed getting to know her over the weekend. Kol had teased her about Klaus and her. Elijah had been polite as ever and told her she and the girls were always welcomed in their home. Rebekah made mentions of on one of Klaus and Hope's next visit on having the whole family tag along for a visit.

Once the girls were finished saying bye to their friend, Caroline crouched in front of Hope. "It was really good to see you, sweetie. I look forward to seeing you and your father soon."

"Goodbye, Caroline." Hope reached out her arms to her and Caroline wrapped the little girl in her arms.

Caroline pulled back pressing a kiss to her head. "Be good for your parents."

Caroline smiled at Hayley. "It was good to see you, Hayley."

"You too." Hayley smiled.

After all the byes were out of the way, Klaus walked with the girls outside to the car.

"Be good for your mom." Klaus crouched in front of the girls. "I'll bring Hope to see you soon."

"Promise?" The girls asked.

"Promise." Klaus assured him and was surprised when they both wrapped their arms around him, he looked up at Caroline as he wrapped an arm around each of them to see Caroline smiling down at him with a look that made his chest constrict with emotion.

"Alright, girls. We gotta go, Dad's been calling you, he misses his little princesses." Caroline took them by the hand and got them into the car.

"We miss daddy too." Said Josie as Caroline lifted her into the car fastening her in the seat and doing the same with Lizzie.

"When you and Hope come visit can you bring, Kol?" Lizzie looked over Caroline's shoulder to Klaus.

Klaus grinned just imagining bringing Kol kicking and screaming if he refused. "Of course, Sweetheart."

Lizzie grinned as Caroline finished buckling the girls in and closing the back door turning to face Klaus. The only person she had yet to say goodbye too.

"So I finally let you show me around New Orleans." Caroline teased.

"You did." Klaus tugged her against him his arms wrapping around her back. "Though, if I had my way you'd never want to leave."

"I never said I wanted to leave." She stared back at him, her hands on his chest. "But I have to as much as I loved getting to know the city and why you love it here so much, I have to get the girls back home."

"I know the girls must miss their father but I'm going to miss you. And them." Klaus admitted, tipping her head back as he brushed her hair away from her face. "We should consider eliminating the distance between the cities we live."

"I don't see you and your family leaving New Orleans and I can't just leave Ric and my girls."

"I'm not asking you to. I would never ask you to leave Lizzie and Josie. I just think we should consider working something out that'll work for both of our families."

"Lizzie and Josie would be thrilled to see Hope more. And I would like nothing more than to be with you everyday." Caroline place a hand to the back of his neck, moving her fingers through his curls. "I'll talk with Alaric, see where he stands."

Klaus rested a hand on her hip the other tangled in her hair. "We'll work something out, Caroline. I promise." He uttered quietly like a vow before claiming her mouth in a goodbye kiss until they saw each other again.

Caroline hated saying goodbye all except for the kiss because Klaus would kiss her like it might be the last time, like he had to memorize every little detail, the sounds she made, the way their lips moved. The way he kissed her always left her breathless and wanting more.

Caroline fell into the kiss but soon had to pull away, kissing him one more time before getting into her car and pulling away.

It was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to Klaus every time they parted ways.

She would always put her daughters first and she knew it was the same for Klaus.

Maybe he was right and it was time that they worked something out where they wouldn't have to limit their time together anymore. The girls could see each other everyday and they could be together everyday with out the dreaded expectation of having to say goodbye.

It was something she was going to seriously consider. Now that she had finally allowed her self to be with Klaus. She had no intention of letting that go because they lived in different cities. They would work something out. It was just gonna take some time. But she was willing to make this work. And maybe then she would be able to tell him that she had fallen in love with him.

 **A/N: So this is all I have written for this little series. I hope you enjoyed them and all the fluff that came with it. Feel free to send me suggestions of what you might like to see happen in this little universe if you'd like.**

 **Secondly, I have two other Klaroline multi chapter stories I wasn't going to post here but if you're interested in reading them let me know. One is where Caroline is in New Orleans in season one of Originals and there's a Caroline twist to the Kayley Baby plot line. The other one is an Original AU canon where Caroline was Klaus's wife and they raised Marcel together and when Mikael came to New Orleans in the 1900's both Marcel and Caroline were both left behind, Klaus believing them both dead until he returns and finds out differently. In this one there is no baby plot line and Klaus and Hayley never slept together. Both follow canon to a degree.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and thank you to anyone whose fav or left a review. :)**


	6. I Want to Be With You

**A/N: I was feeling inspired by the Klaroline promo pics so I wrote some Klaroline fluff. I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **[Warning: This chapter has SMUT]**

* * *

"You're serious?" Alaric stared at Caroline with wide eyes. It was no secret he was eternally grateful to Caroline. She had given birth to his daughters and there was nothing more important to him than his girls.

He would give Caroline whatever she wanted, no questions asked but he didn't think he could do what she was asking of him now.

"You want to move to New Orleans? All of us? So you can be with Klaus?"

Caroline pursed her lips. When he put it like that it made her sound self-centered but that wasn't her only reason for wanting to go. "Yes, I want to be with Klaus but that is not the only reason I want to move there. New Orleans is known for it's magic and Klaus's sister Freya and his brother Kol they really know their magic and I think they can really teach the girl's how to control their abilities."

"Kol Mikaelson?" Alaric repeated. "If we're talking about the same Kol Mikaelson I wouldn't want him anywhere near my daughters."

"I spent time with Kol. He's not a danger to them. He's more of a pain in the ass." Caroline rolled her eyes at the thought of Klaus's younger brother and his teasing about her and Klaus's bedroom activities in front of the girls and the entire family. "Look, I'm not trying to force your hand. You don't have to say yes. If it's a no, I'll figure something else out. I just I think this could be good for all of us."

"How exactly is moving to New Orleans good for us?" Alaric questioned, leaning against the kitchen sink.

"We don't have to pretend to be something we're not. We've been living here pretending to live out normal lives but we're not normal. I'm not normal, our girls aren't normal and you can barely be labeled as normal. The girls would be around kids just like them and wouldn't have to hide their magic. I wouldn't have to hide what I am. You can get a job there, it has such a rich history that I believe you can love and enjoy." Caroline stepped forward. "Can you at least just think about it? About all New Orleans could have to offer?"

Alaric heard every word she said but more than that he could hear, the excitement, the desire she had to move to New Orleans. How much she truly wanted to move there. "Do you love him?" he asked after a moment.

Caroline didn't know why she was surprised by his question but she still was. "Ric, I.." She didn't want to hurt him if he was still harboring feelings for her but she also didn't want to lie to him either. "I haven't told him those words exactly but yes. I think I do."

Alaric nodded slowly, looking down.

"Ric, you know, I don't mean to hurt you, I can't help how I feel about him." Caroline said apologetically.

"No, it's fine, Caroline, really." he looked up catching her gaze and Caroline was relieved to see that he didn't look hurt just thoughtful. "Being with Klaus does it make you happy?"

"Yes, more than I thought it would. There's always been something between us but now that I accepted it, it just feels stronger and the way he makes me feel is unlike any relationship I've had before. So, yes being with him brings me happiness."

Ric nodded. That's all he really wanted for her. She gave him so much happiness by giving him his girls and he wanted her to have that same happiness. "New Orleans is dangerous. Do you think they'll be safe there?"

"Klaus would never let any harm come to either of them." Caroline said without hesitation, she was certain of that.

"How can you be so sure?" Alaric needed to know his girls would be safe if they were going to do this.

"Because I love them and he loves me. He'll protect them for me because he doesn't ever want to see me hurt and that includes anything happening to our daughters." That was something Caroline believed completely.

Alaric nodded slowly. "Okay." he said, hoping he wouldn't come to regret the decision he was making.

"Okay?" Caroline repeated slowly. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means we'll move to New Orleans for you and the girls," Alaric told her.

Caroline felt happiness start to fill her. "Are you sure? You don't want some time to think about it."

"I don't need it." Alaric shook his head. "I never been happier and I want the same for you and if Klaus brings you that same level of happiness then I want that for you and I want our girls to learn to control their magic, to not have to hide who they are and I want them to have at least one friend they never have to keep secrets from."

Caroline's face broke into a smile, her features brightening as she moved wrapping her arms around Ric. "This means so much to me."

Alaric patted her on the back. "I'm glad."

Caroline pulled back, releasing him. "When should we tell the girls."

"After we get everything in order." Alaric answered.

Caroline nodded just as her phone buzzed, she fished it out of her pocket, Klaus's name flashing across the screen. "I'm gonna take this."

Ric nodded, his eyes watching her as she lifted the phone to her ear, hearing and seeing how happy she was at just hearing from Klaus.

"Hey," Caroline smiled. "Miss me already?"

" _Already_?" Klaus dead-panned. " _It's been a week since I last saw you._ "

Caroline laughed brightly, her voice taking on a teasing edge. " _Wow_ , a week feels like forever these days."

" _Two days away from you feels like forever_ ," Klaus grumbled. " _I want to see you_."

"Look who's becoming quite co-dependent." Caroline teased as she felt her heart flutter with his words and his obvious desire to be around her so much. If she was honest, she missed him too and wished he was here. Especially since Alaric had just agreed to move the girls to New Orleans. The thought of seeing Klaus every day exciting her.

Klaus's warm husky chuckle had a shiver chorusing through her. " _You should be nicer to me, love. It's not every day a woman finds a man who wants to spend every waking minute with her and shows up at her door because he can't stand being away from her a moment longer._ "

His words sent a wave of warmth washing over her. "Your words are perfect but the fact is your in New Orleans and not at my door."

The doorbell sounded followed by his chuckle and her eyes widened. "You're not really here, are you?"

" _Open the door and find out?_ " he challenged.

Caroline quickly walked through the house and pulled the front door open to see Klaus standing on her doorstep, dressed in jeans a blue henley and a leather jacket. "I don't think I'm the only one who has been missing someone," Klaus said confidently, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

Caroline smiled widely, stepping out onto the porch, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, bringing his mouth down to hers.

Klaus groaned as she took possession of his mouth, his arm banded tightly around her waist, holding her tightly.

A throat clearing had Caroline breaking the kiss, pulling back, glancing behind her at Ric. "I'm going to take the girls to the park. I'm sure you guys could use some time on your own."

"Okay, then I'll be back later." Caroline started to say. "I-"

"You don't have to leave," Alaric said, eyes locking with Klaus's. "He can come inside."

Caroline's eyes widened at the invitation he extended to Klaus. "Alaric, you didn't have to-"

"It's fine, I figured, I should start getting used to the fact that he's gonna be around our daughters." he smiled reassuringly at Caroline. "Girl's, C'mon, I'll gonna take you out for ice cream."

It wasn't long before rapid footfalls sounded across the floor as the girls ran into the room. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw Klaus, they looked around the room then back to him.

"Where's Hope?" Josie wondered.

"Unfortunately, I didn't bring her this time," Klaus told them with an apologetic look. "But you can always video call her."

"You can talk to her before you go to bed tonight." Alaric grabbed their jackets and slipped them on. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream," he said, trying to usher them out of the house.

"Aren't you coming mommy?" asked Lizzie.

"No, Mommy's visiting with Hope's dad," Alaric told her.

"I'll come next time." Caroline crouched in front of them kissing them both.

"See you when we get back, Mommy." The girls told her before leaving with their father.

"They really miss Hope when their not around." Caroline murmured, the door shutting with their departure.

"She misses them too. She asked when they were going to visit again." Klaus murmured, moving in close his hand sliding around her waist. "But I doubt they miss each other as much as I've missed you."

"Yeah?" Caroline slid her arms around his neck. "How much did you miss me?"

He pressed his hand to the small of her back, flattening it and pulling her against him. "I much rather show you than tell you."

"Sounds promising." Caroline grinned, leaning forward and brushing her mouth against his.

Klaus' hands slid over her ass, gripping her cheeks, his hands squeezing drawing out a moan from her. " _Klaus_."

He yanked her up his body and she made a sound of surprise, wrapping her legs instinctively around him. "Your room? Where is it?"

"Up the stairs, third door on the right." She clutched at his neck, her hips rolling instinctively against him when his hands flexed on her ass.

Klaus wasted no time, speeding through her home, the sound of her bedroom door snapping shut behind them at the same time she felt her body flying through the air. She gave a small squeal as she hit the mattress, bouncing.

Klaus smirked as he started to shed his jacket.

Caroline got on her knees moved to the edge of his bed, fisting her hands in his shirt and pulling him forward, crushing her mouth to his.

Klaus grunted as her hands pushed his jacket down his arms and he broke away long enough to pull his jacket off and reached for her shirt, she raised her arms letting him pull it from her body.

His hand slid to her back, quickly undoing the clasp with one hand, pulling her bra off.

Caroline pressed her bare chest against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she took control of his mouth again, her lips gliding over his slowly, seductively.

Klaus groaned, feeling her nipples pebble against him, he slipped a hand between them, cupping her breast and squeezing the perfect mound.

Caroline moaned arching up into his hand. Klaus pulled his mouth from hers and trailed kisses across her jaw, down her neck, he slid his hand around her back and lowered her to the bed, her back against the mattress, her blonde hair fanning out against the sheets.

Caroline's legs bent up, cradling him between her legs as he settled between them, continuing to travel a path of wet kisses down the valley of her chest.

She moaned when he traced her areola with his tongue. She gasped out his name when he flicked her hardened nipple with his tongue.

"Please." she grabbed his head and held it to her breast.

Klaus smirked against her, before taking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking in tandem.

Caroline moaned, her fingers combing through his curls. She gasped when she felt his teeth scrape against her nipple purposely, feeling arousal rushing to her core and whimpered in need.

Klaus smirked releasing her breast with a pop, he disentangled her hands from his hair and raised up onto his knees, moving off the bed.

"No, wait, where are you going?" Caroline protested, biting down on her lip to keep herself from whimpering in need any further.

Klaus chuckled, reaching for the button of her pants and undoing them. "If you think I can go anywhere with you whimpering in need, you have no idea how wrong you are." He gripped both the edges of her pants and panties and yanked them down. After freeing her from every inch of clothing, he pulled on her legs bringing her to the edge of the bed.

Caroline stared up at him, panting in anticipation, eyes half-lidded in lust. She watched his hands go to his pants unbuttoning them and drawing the zipper down. Subconsciously gliding her tongue across her bottom lip as he pulled his pants down, freeing his erect member. " _Fuck,_ Klaus." she whimpered, needing him inside of her.

He grinned, pulling her to the very edge of the bed, stepping into the space between her legs, seeing with just his eyes how soaked and glistening wet she was for him. "That's the plan, sweetheart. So unless you tell me differently, I'm going to fuck you, hard and fast and then when I'm done, I'm going to make love to you the way you deserve."

" _God, yes_!" Caroline groaned out in need. That sounded amazing to her. Being around the children and his family. They had to hold back and be quiet.

But right now, they were alone, just the two of them. There was no need to censor themselves or hold back and she wanted to be fucked by Klaus in the best way possible and she wanted to be loved by him in the most tender way possible.

Klaus aligned himself with her entrance and without warning slammed into her to the hilt, her body moving up the bed with the force.

Caroline cried out, her hands fisting in the sheets for something to hold on to.

Klaus licked his lips at the sight of her breast swaying with his hard thrust, her cries of pleasure fueling him on, he yanked her back down the bed, his cock moving inside her, he slid his hand to her thighs and wrapped her legs around his back.

Caroline moaned locking her ankles around him, her heels digging into his ass, trying to make him move faster, go deeper if possible. Something, she needed him to move. "Move, I need more."

Klaus grunted, sliding his hand back up to her hips, gripping them. He withdrew from her wet heat until just the head of his dick remained inside of her and she whimpered in frustration. "You should watch what you wish for, Love." His voice dripped with carnal promise.

Caroline cried out as he drove back into her hard, his hands on her hips. keeping her body from sliding up the bed. She felt him thrust deep inside of her, sending pleasure chorusing through her, her body practically vibrating with it.

Klaus groaned as she tightened around his shaft. " _Fuck_ , being inside of you is fucking perfect," he tilted her hips and began pumping into her, fast and hard, the sound of wet flesh smacking together mingling with the sound of the headboard smacking into the wall again and again with every hard thrust rocking the bed.

"Oh, fuck, Klaus!" she cried out, the coil of pleasure and need, tightening with every thrust threatening to snap inside of her. Her right hand grasp at her breast while the other fisted in the sheets, tightly, the fabric tearing in her grasp.

"I could never get tired of fucking you," he groaned, his thrust becoming harder, faster as if that was possible. "The way you wrapped around me, so tight, wet, enveloping me so completely, taking _everything_ I have to give, it's like you were made just for me, love."

Caroline moaned loudly, his words turning her on more, his thrust making that coil of pleasure in her become tighter and tighter, she was so close. so damn close, she just needed something a little more to push her over the edge. And fuck, she needed it, was desperate to go over the edge. " _Please, please, please_ Klaus."

Klaus grunted, grabbing her leg he lifted it, pushing it to her chest and started slamming into her, the headboard banged against the wall, sending vibrations through it, the picture frame on the bedside table was sent crashing to the floor.

"Oh, God, there, _there_! Don't stop!" Caroline scrambled for purchase on the bed, writhing in pleasure as it felt like he hit her cervix with every slam of his hips, his rough fucking sending her over the edge, screaming in pleasure. "Oh, fuck, Klaus! Klaus! _Klaus!_ "

Klaus groaned as she tightened around him, her walls convulsing, her juices coating him, he piston his hips, his thrust never slowing, never stopping, he felt a tingle in the base of his spine and grasped, both her legs pushing them up to her chest and slammed into her again and again until finally he groaned, spilling inside of her. " _Caroline."_

Caroline ran a hand through her hair in complete bliss. " _Wow,_ that was something else."

"I'll take that as a compliment, love." he pulled out of her with a groan and Caroline whimper at the loss of him, the feeling of him filling her so completely. "Move up the bed."

Caroline shuffled up the bed, watching him with hooded eyes as he followed after her, his body moving over hers, confidently.

He opened her legs, settling between them pressing, every inch of his body to hers.

"Don't you need a minute?" Caroline questioned. He couldn't possibly be ready to go again right away.

"I can't imagine any man with you spread out before them in all you're naked beauty looking completely ravished needed a minute, just looking at you has my dick hardening in seconds."

His words had a fresh wave of arousal coursing through her.

" _Show me_." she challenged.

Klaus smirked, pressing his lips to hers. Caroline moaned as his lips slanted over hers, shivering as his hands moved over her body up her arm, lacing their hands together and pressing them into the mattress, he thrust his hips against her tauntingly, the head of his cock bumping against her clit, making her whimper in need.

Klaus pulled his hips back, lining his hardened length with her entrance, pushing forward inch by inch, reveling in the feel of her wet heat wrapping around him.

Caroline gasped into his mouth, as he entered her slowly like he was building up the anticipation, the pleasure. There was something to be said about rough sex and slow sex both were great and amazing and Klaus turned them both into an art form.

Klaus' lips left hers to trail across her jaw, to her neck where he sucked the flesh into his mouth as he slowly withdrew from her.

A whine mix with a moan tore at the back of her throat as he withdrew from her slowly, completely but then he was pushing into her at the same maddening pace, but pushing in deeper than before, so fucking deep, it had her mouth falling open in pleasure and her eyes falling shut against the onslaught of pleasure. Her hands tightened in his, her nails digging into the top of his hands where their fingers were interlaced.

She arched her hips, her legs locking around his back, wanting him to go faster but he kept the slow pace, driving her crazy with desperation and need to the point she cried out in pleasure with every slow deep thrust.

It took longer to reach her orgasm the second time around but this one was stronger and left her gasping for breath, her head shaking from side to side and her eyes rolling in the back of her head as his name became a litany on her lips.

Klaus grunted, his hands tightened around hers, his mouth went back to hers, his lips taking possession of her mouth as he drove as deep inside her as he possibly could, loving the way she tightened around him, convulsing, gripping him so tight, every inch of their bodies pressed together but it was the sound of her screaming his name in unrestrained pleasure that sent him crashing over the edge, spilling himself inside of her, groaning her name in pure ecstasy.

He released her hands wrapping his arms around her, humming as Caroline's hand slid to his back, rubbing up and down, caressing his skin.

"I talked to Alaric." Caroline murmured breathlessly.

Klaus raised his head from where it was buried against her neck. "That's the first thing you say after what we just experience together."

"You didn't let me finish." Caroline smiled.

Klaus smirked, reaching up to caress her cheek, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. "I let you finish more than once."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Caroline shoved at his shoulder, and Klaus only grinned. "As I was saying, I talk to Alaric and he agreed to move to New Orleans."

Klaus's face was instantly serious, his eyes watching her not blinking, not missing anything. "You're going to move to New Orleans?"

"Yeah, Alaric and I are going to look into proper living arrangements and we're going to tell the girls once everything is settled." Caroline smiled. "They're going to be so happy."

"Not as happy as me," Klaus said, cupping her face and kissing her mouth, pulling back a moment later. "And this is what you want?"

Caroline reached up, cupping his jaw. "What I want is to be with you. Not for a weekend or a week or a brief visit. I want to be with you. All the time. That is all I want."

Klaus's face broke into a smile, before his mouth crashed down onto hers, his lips sliding over hers, slowly, purposively.

Caroline felt that kiss throughout her entire body, he didn't say he loved her with his words but it was in his kiss, the way he touched her, the way he made love to her. She returned it with equal fervor. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, coiling around hers. Her hands curling around his neck as his arms slid around her waist, holding her tightly in his arms, their bodies still interlocked, every inch of them pressing together like two matching puzzles pieces fitting perfectly together.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Smut Warning!**

* * *

"Okay, girls, your mother and I would like to talk to you about something." Alaric began sitting across from the twins.

Caroline took the seat next to him after cleaning up the kitchen. They had just finished dinner.

"Can we have ice cream, after?" Josie asked.

"With chocolate syrup and sprinkles?" Lizzie added.

"Yes but only two scoops." Caroline agreed. "You have to go to bed in an hour, and you won't be able to get to sleep if you have too much sugar in your systems."

"Okay!" The girls agreed.

"You like Hope a lot, don't you?" Alaric asked.

Josie nodded. "Yes, Hope is our best friend."

Lizzie gave a shrug. "Sometimes, I wish she didn't live so far away."

"Well, what do you think about fixing that?" asked Caroline.

"What do you mean?" Asked Josie.

"Is Hope and her dad going to move in with us? Are you going to marry her dad?" Lizzie questioned.

Caroline coughed on air. "I am not marrying her dad. Why would you think that?"

"You kiss a lot," Josie stated. "And everyone knows adults who kiss usually get married."

Caroline could feel Alaric looking at her. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," He protested.

Caroline could hear the laugh in his voice. "You were thinking it and stop laughing."

Alaric struggled not to laugh but lost the battle when Caroline swatted at him.

"Your mother isn't getting married to Hope's dad," he said. "And she's not moving in with us."

"We're moving to New Orleans, we'll be closer to Hope, and you'll get to see her every day, would be okay with that?" asked Caroline. "With moving?"

Lizzie and Josie nodded. "I like New Orleans," said Josie. "And I want to see Hope every day."

"Plus Uncle Kol would be there," said Lizzie. "He's great, and he can teach us more magic."

Alaric looked at Caroline. "I'm not entirely comfortable with how close Kol's getting to our daughters. They're calling him Uncle Kol."

"Kol's not a danger to them, he a pain in the ass but he does that on purpose. Once you see how good he is with them. You'll understand there's nothing wrong with their attachment to him." Caroline reasoned.

Alaric doubted he would ever really be okay with all the Originals near his girls, but he was trying here and if the girls were happy and protected that was good enough for him.

"When are we moving?" Josie asked.

"In a week? We're going to start packing everything up, and then your dad is going to take you to New Orleans to get settled in our new place." Caroline smiled. "I'm going to finish taking care of things here, and then I will be there right after."

"Does Hope know we're moving there?" Josie asked.

Caroline pulled out her phone. "Why don't you give her a call?"

Lizzie grabbed the phone with a grin. "C'mon, Josie, we can video her but first let's call Uncle Kol."

Caroline watched as the girls took off out of the room. "How long do you think it will be before I get my phone back?"

"Two hours at least," Alaric answered. The girls were a lot like Caroline in that way. They were more than capable of staying on the phone and talking to their friend for long periods of time.

"Sounds about right." She was just gonna have to call Klaus when they were done talking with their friend and let him know that the move would be taking place soon.

She fought back a smile looking forward to seeing him every day and giving their relationship a real chance.

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe she was finally doing this. She looked around the empty room, all the packed boxes were already in the moving truck and on the way to New Orleans with Rick and their girls.

Hands settled on her hips, and she leaned her head back against the firm body behind her. "I never thought we end up here." she murmured.

"You didn't think you ever end up taking me on my offer ?" Klaus pressed a kiss to her neck.

"No, not really. All your talk about being my last love or showing me all the world has to offer, well, I didn't really let myself go there." Caroline reached her hand back, combing her fingers through his curls. "When we first met my attraction for you, the pull I felt toward you, I felt like I was betraying my friends, I had this voice in my head telling me it was wrong to feel that way about you."

Klaus remained silent, her words reminded him of an old hurt of rejection, but he refused to allow it to rip open issues that they were long past.

"And now, I know differently." Caroline continued. "What I felt for you was never wrong. I know my friends would never have understood back then, but that shouldn't have mattered. I shouldn't have let what my friends thought about us influence what I allowed myself to feel. Maybe if I had been honest about how I felt about you from the start, it wouldn't have taken me years to know what it was like to feel this happy."

Klaus's lips pulled into a grin. He loved knowing that he was the cause of her happiness, and that was why he didn't let old wounds bother him where she was concerned. "I would have waited a century and more for you to be ready for this. For us."

Caroline smiled, her hand reached up to cup his jaw. That was one of the reasons she loved him. He made her feel special. Like she was worth everything the world had to offer, and he would give it to her if she asked. "I know, but thankfully it didn't take me that long to realize that what was important was how I felt and not what others thought. I don't need a lot to be happy. I need my girls, and I need you, and I'm happy."

Klaus slid his hand into her hair and cupped her hip with another, holding her close. "Happiness has been a foreign concept to me for a thousand years." his hand swept through her hair and landed on her neck directly over her pulse. "It wasn't something I sought out. I was more content in making sure everyone suffered as much as I did. But then, there you were. You were beautiful and full of light, I wanted to harness that light for myself. I wanted you, and I wanted you to want me back. If someone as good and beautiful and full of light as you saw something in me then maybe I deserved to be happy again."

"You do," Caroline murmured and brushed her lips against his in a kiss, it started out slow and gentle, but at the first touch of his tongue, it quickly grew heated.

Klaus's hands slid down her body, sliding over her ass, gripping her through her jeans and lifted her, carrying her through the most empty house.

A few boxes fell when he knocked into them, but Caroline was too distracted by his mouth on hers to take notice.

Klaus pulled away from her mouth long enough to locate the kitchen counter, he swiped the box of dishes there, sitting on the counter to the floor.

"Klaus!" Caroline protested. "That was the good dishes."

He placed her on the counter, stepping between her legs and yanking her forward. "I'll buy new ones. Better."

His mouth covered hers again, one hand tangling in her hair and the other sliding down the front of her chest, stopping over one perfect breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple, feeling it harden through the fabric of her shirt.

Caroline arched her back in response, pressing her chest further into his hand. She wrapped her tongue around his and sucked.

Klaus's hand traveled further down her body, unfastening her jeans, slipping his hand inside beneath the fabric of her underwear, feeling her grow wet beneath his touch.

Caroline shifted her hips against him as he started to rub her clit.

He fisted her hair tighter in his hand as he moved his finger, circling her entrance, only sinking two fingers in her wet sex when a needy whine sounded from her chest.

Caroline pulled her mouth from his and stared at him with lust-filled eyes, her lips parted in a silent moan.

"I love putting that look of pleasure on your face," Klaus muttered, as her walls tightened around his fingers, sucking them in.

"Klaus," Caroline breathed, moving her hips against his fingers. "I need more, please. I need to feel you filling me."

Klaus groaned, he removed his fingers from her sex and then her panties, he yanked her off the counter and spun her around.

Caroline gasped as he pushed her pants and panties down past her hips and legs, his hand pushing at her lower back until she was bent over the counter. "Oh God," she felt herself grow wetter, just knowing he was going to take her like this.

Klaus quickly unfastened his pants and pushed them past his hip, freeing his hard cock, he pumped his length twice before placing the head of his cock against her entrance, he leaned over her, sweeping her hair from her shoulder and pressed and open mouth kiss to the back of her neck. "I love being inside of you, feeling how much you need me, how much you crave my touch."

Caroline whimpered, she tried to push her hips back against the head of his cock, tried to take him inside, but his left hand on her hip kept her firmly in place. Klaus told her all the time things he loved to do to her, things he loved about her, she figured it was his way of telling her he loved her without actually saying the words 'I Love You'. She usually loved it, but right now, she just needed him inside of her. "Klaus, please."

The sound of Caroline begging for him was and always will be Klaus's undoing. He pushed at her lower back with one hand, pushing her further down over the counter and gripped her hip, and sunk into her until their hips met.

Caroline cried out, her breath pushed from her parted lips, chest heaving as his cock pushed and stretched at her walls.

Klaus grunted as she fit around him like a glove, so fucking perfect, he couldn't stop to give her time to adjust. He needed to move. Needed to bury his plunging cock in her again and again.

Caroline dropped her head to her chest, her body rocking forward with every hard thrust of his hips against her. "Oh, fuck." Caroline's hands scrambled purchase for the counter needing something to hold on to, something to ground her as he coiled inside of her, hotter and hotter until she felt like she was on the verge of combusting. "Oh, God."

Klaus grunted, his pace increasing feeling her walls quivering around him until she came with a cry around his cock, squeezing him. Still, he didn't stop the movement of his hips, pushing and pushing and pushing as her body shook with pleasure.

Caroline whimpered, her sex was sensitive from her orgasm, and Klaus was still so fucking hard, moving fast and hard in her body, and felt so fucking good. She felt her pleasure being built up again at a rapid pace. "Fuck, don't stop. Please, don't stop."

"Not a fucking possibility," Klaus grunted, he moved his hand to wrapped around her chest and changed the angle of his hips, he drove up into her.

Caroline came off the counter with a shout, her back pressed to his chest. "Oh!"

Klaus grunted as her walls clamped down on him, squeezing his cock, he slipped the hand around her waist, to her swollen clit and rubbed it vigorously, matching the pace his hips slammed into hers.

Caroline let out a needy whimper, her head falling back against his shoulder, lips parted on a cry of his name.

She reached behind her digging her hand into his thighs, needing anything something to hold onto.

Her nails digging into his flesh had him thrusting harder, faster, he pinched her clit and felt her clamp down on his dick as she came, a scream of pleasure ripped from her throat, her chest heaving against his arm.

Still he wasn't done, feeling her wrapped around him, sucking him in, he wasn't done hearing her cry out his name in pleasure, feeling her trembling against him, her legs shaking so bad that he had to wrap an arm around her to keep her from collapsing to the floor as he drove into her.

Finally, after she came around him two more times, her walls clamping down on his cock so hard, he swore he saw spots in his vision, Klaus came, her name falling from his lips repeatedly, his hips losing rhythm as he spilled inside of her.

He pressed her back against the counter, his arms on either side of her, he kissed her shoulder blade. "You okay?"

"No," Caroline shook her head, she nudged him back and turned around, looping her arms around his neck, her lips gliding over his softly. "I'm perfect." she murmured.

Klaus wasn't going to argue that. She was fucking perfect, he banded his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss.

Caroline gave herself over to him, a feeling of complete rightness consuming her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hoped you like this chapter.**


End file.
